Harry Potter and the Dangerous Attraction
by Titels
Summary: When Harry changes schools, He catches the attention of a man who wishes to devour him. But when it comes to Harry, plans have a tendency to go awry. Slash, DMHP, OOC, AU, non-magic. COMPLETE epilogue added 13/12/12
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

_I've begun a new story, many apologies to those who are waiting for the continuation to my YNM story. Just not inspired right now._

_This will be an AU Harry Potter story, non magic, slash. But I hope people will like it:) This is the longest chapter I have ever written, so I'm just a bit proud of it._

_Please R&R as always and I hope you will enjoy reading this! _

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

**Chapter 1**

Harry stared up at the building in front of him. It was quite impressive, a tall old building surrounded by a large garden. There were students all over in the yard, playing football, reading or simply talking to their friends. As he followed the strict looking woman across the yard and toward the main entrance he noticed a group sitting underneath a tree. Somehow they seemed different from the rest of the students. But he didn't have the time to think about it, as professor McGonagall led him inside the building. In contrast to the bright sunshine and happy atmosphere outside, the hallways of Hogwarts was dark and quiet. Harry looked around as they walked and realised that he was _very_ grateful that he had a guide. They hadn't actually entered the deeper parts of the school, instead they were crossing the big entrance and moving toward a small door to the right, but Harry could see that beyond the staircases there seemed to be plenty of passages to get lost in. He sighed. Orientation hadn't ever been his strongest forte.

"The headmaster has prepared a map of the school for you, so I don't want to see that you use the school as an excuse for being late to class."

The professors sudden warning made Harry jump in surprise. She had only greeted him when he arrived and told him that the headmaster would explain everything once they got there, and after that she hadn't said a word to him. Hiding his surprise he answered her with a silent "yes professor", and she nodded in acknowledgement. By now they had reached the door which Harry noticed with some surprise was password locked. It wasn't a normal number pad, however, but instead it was a keyboard of sorts. Odd, Harry thought, not only because of the strange lock but also because he hadn't heard about keeping the headmasters office locked before. Wasn't students supposed to be able to get to him when they needed too?

Behind the door there was a stairwell going upwards with several doors connected to it at different floors. The door to they were going to was at the top.

"Typically" Harry muttered under his breath, as he was forced to climb the high stairs. But at least the Headmaster should be quite fit, he bemusedly thought to himself. McGonagall knocked on the door, and entered after a silent 'come in' had been heard. The man in the round office was very old and he had a long white beard. At first sight, Harry wanted to laugh at him, because he wore a ridiculous purple suit. He stifled it and disguised it as a cough instead.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall," The headmaster said, "and Harry Potter. Go ahead and have a seat."

They did as he asked and he continued the conversation with further pleasantries. Tea and lemon drops were offered, and he seemed very disappointed when McGonagall declined both, so Harry, despite the fact that he did not want it, took a lemon drop. It did seem to cheer the old headmaster up quite a bit.

"Now then," he said, "shall we get down to business?"

He didn't wait for a response, but instead continued with introducing himself and the school. His name was Albus Dumbledore, and he had been the headmaster for a good 30 years now, ever since the school had changed from being a catholic boarding school for boys to a regular boarding school. He also got to know that most of the school wasn't in use currently, as they had built a new dorm for the students outside of the school grounds some years prior. Dumbledore was the one who had came up with the idea, since he didn't find it healthy for youngsters to stay cooped up inside of the school grounds all the time.

"This school is also a bit special because we have a friendly school competition between different school 'houses', that is a class from every year is part of one house. We have 4 different houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Raveclaw and Slytherin. I placed you in Gryffindor, because of the personality test you took when applying. Every student in this school has taken the test, so I think you will be able to get along well with your classmates."

Dumbledore smiled at him, and then looked at the old watch standing to his right.

"Oh dear. It seems classes are about to start again. I shall give you your schedule and a map of the castle, and your professors will provide you with the necessary books. You may only borrow them, of course. Well then, I think it's time for you to leave now, and we will meet again, Mr. Potter."

Harry thanked him and stood up to leave, but McGonagall stopped him.

"Haven't you forgotten something, sir?" she asked. Dumbledore looked confused for a second, but then his eyes started to twinkle.  
"Of course."

He rummaged around in a drawer for a little while, and then retrieved a small key.

"This is your locker key. The rooming will be taken care of down at the dorm, so just follow a nice student from your class around and I'm sure they will help you take care of it, and also inform you of things I might have forgotten."

He chuckled to himself, as if the fact that he had a bad memory was a funny joke. Harry thanked him again and then followed McGonagall as she took the lead and walked out.

"Mr. Potter, your next class is with me, and I am also your head of house. That means that I am the first person you go to in case there is a problem and I am also the one who ultimately decide on suitable punishments in case you break the rules."

Harry meekly followed her as she marched away, faster this time since they were almost late. The classroom laid nearby the headmasters office, and they arrived there exactly when the bell rang. Harry was surprised that he didn't see any students outside, he sure wouldn't want to be late to this teachers class, but he got his explanation when she simply opened the door and marched straight in. The benches in the room were filled with students already. It got dead quiet when McGonagall entered the room, but as soon as the students saw Harry, the room was filled with whispers. McGonagall cleared her throat and glare at the ones who were making noises and they quickly quieted down.

"Class, this is Mr. Potter. He will be your classmate from today and onwards, so I expect you will take good care of him and show him around these first days."

She looked at him.

"Mr. Potter. You can sit over there, next to Mr. Weasley." She pointed to an empty seat next to a boy with flaming red hair. Then she stuck a book in his hand and Harry walked over and sat down, sending a small smile to the red head. It was returned in tenfold as the boy grinned happily back at him.

After professor McGonagalls math lesson everyone flocked around Harry, but Ron, the boy Harry had been seated next to muttered something about lunch and quickly dragged him down to the lockers to get Rons lunch. Since Harry didn't know about the lunch, he had not brought anything with him so Ron showed him the way to the cafeteria and then dragged him to a shaded place in the grass outside of the school. Within a few minutes pretty much everyone in their class gathered around them, eating, laughing and mainly asking Harry questions. But it wasn't bad, Harry enjoyed spending time with them and their loudmouthed questions. It really did seem like the headmasters make classes after personality worked. After lunch they had biology together with the Hufflepuffs. It was an double lesson, and also the last one for the day. The biology teacher professor Sprout was a nice lady and she felt almost motherly in comparison to McGonagall. Harrys first lessons ended uneventfully, but he was still quite tired after them and was happy to follow Ron to their dormitories. It was a 15 minutes walk from the school to the dorms, but, as Ron said, it was super nice to get away from school! He would have preferred it if they were even farther away. Dumbledore really was a good headmaster then, Harry figured. Realising all the small details to give the students a nice experience. Once they arrived at the dorms things changed. Ron introduced him to the dorm leader, which was his older brother Percy, but it turned out that Harrys room had yet to be fixed. There was no bed in there, for starters. It was a bit of an annoyance to Harry to hear that, but he was soon calmed by the prospect that he would be allowed to live together with Ron and Neville in their room for the time being.

A week passed, and Harry made great friends in Ron and Hermione, the class' book nerd. It was quite obvious that his new-found friends were interested in each other, but neither of them did anything to become more than friends. It both amused and annoyed Harry, and he wanted to do something about it, but before he had the opportunity to the rest of the class introduced him to their bet on which day they would finally get their asses in gear. About half of the class had already lost since their dates had long since passed. The thing about the bet was that there was to be no outside influence. Harry reluctantly agreed on that, and joined the bet. He was also getting quite used to the school and did hardly ever need to use his map to find his way if he were alone. But more importantly, he found out the school gossip and who to watch out for. It was after his first Slytherin- shared class that he found out about the secret ruler of the school. The Gryffindors had chemistry classes with the Slytherins. It was a class most detested, because Gryffindor and Slytherin had been enemies since the personality based classes had been put to use. Harrys class couldn't stand the Slytherins who they found egotistical and sneaky and they couldn't be trusted, so occasionally fights brought out between them. The worst Slytherin was Draco Malfoy. He took evil to a whole new level and bullied pretty much everyone in the school, when he actually bothered to come.

"Harry, you _have_ to stay away from that git!" Ron had exclaimed when Malfoy was mentioned. "He's the worst! A total womaniser who would do anything to get his hands on whatever or whoever catches his liking. He's loaded too. Bloody ferret!"

Apparently he came from an aristocratic family that could trace their genes god knew how far back and they saw themselves as gods gift to mankind. His father had a bunch of companies and the rumour said that Draco only went to Hogwarts because he had been kicked out from everywhere else and his father had paid a gigantic sum of money to get him in.

"That's why we hardly need to pay anything to go here!" Ron had explained.

Harry hadn't had the 'pleasure' to meet Draco Malfoy yet, thought he found that chemistry class was hell either way. It was taught by the Slytherins head of house, Serverus Snape, and he detested Gryffindors, so he made sure to take house points from them whenever he could (House points were given when a student did well and removed when rules were broken, as a part of the house competition Dumbledore had spoken about). As said, a week had passed, but Harry had yet to get his own room. Every time he asked Percy only answered shortly that it wasn't done yet, or that the bed had yet to arrive. That wasn't the truth however. The problem laid with the person who was currently occupying one half of the room. Draco Malfoy. He had had the room for himself since he started Hogwarts and didn't want to give it up. It was excellent for bringing the people he wanted to sleep with over, for one thing.

Draco was sitting under his usual tree with his cronies around him. He had been playing hooky for about a week now, in favour of seducing a village boy and then dump him cruelly. It had been a fun game, as always, but now he needed another kind of amusement. Draco scanned the yard and his eye was caught by the weasels bright red head. He thought about going down and laugh at him spluttering indignantly when his eyes caught sight of the boy walking next to him.

"Blaise."

He said shortly and the other boy immediately turned in his direction and paid attention.

"Who is the one that's walking with the weasel?"

Draco indicated the direction with his head, and waited for Blaise to inform him about it.

"That's the new student. He transferred here a week ago. His name is Harry Potter and obviously he was placed in Gryffindor."

Draco eyed him, his gaze hungrily swept down the black- haired mans back. He was awfully cute, and Draco was interested. Standing up, he quickly walked over to the trio, surprising them with his sudden greeting.

"Hello Harry" he purred into his ear. "What are such a cutie like you doing with weasel and the beaver?"

Harry turned around and was prepared to fight. Despite the short time he had been friends with the two he felt connected to them and hearing someone talk badly about them made him furious.

"Who…" Harry started, but stopped as Hermione grabbed his arm and held him back. She had seen the look in Dracos eyes, and she feared for her friend. She didn't want him to attract more of his attention than he already had.

"Hermione! Why did you do that!?"

"Let it go, Harry," Ron pleaded, surprising everyone. Also he had understood what Dracos gaze meant and he could swallow his anger in order to protect his friend.

Harry reluctantly agreed and continued forward with his friends, when a voice stopped them.

"Who gave you permission to leave?"

The authority in the voice made them freeze where they stood, but it also made Harrys blood boil in anger. Who does that blond bastard think he is, anyway? Harry wondered and he turned around again to face him head on.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, anyway?!" he roared, but it didn't quite have the effect he wanted, since the blond man was taller than him and he had to look up to face him. The man smirked in a way that annoyed Harry even more.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm sure the Gryffindorks have told you about me."

At the mentioning of Malfoys name, Harry involuntarily took a step backwards before he braced himself and stood up tall again. He really wished Malfoy wouldn't be so very tall. Harry was about to insult him, when Draco sneaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close, gently gripping Harrys chin to raise it even higher.

"I'm capable of giving you either Heaven or Hell, Harry," Draco said, stroking Harrys chin with his thumb, "Choose wisely."

Harry, who had tried to free himself whilst the blonde Adonis was talking suddenly found that the grip relaxed and he stumbled backwards from the power. Angry and flushed, Harry didn't know what to do and just stood and stared dumbly at the man who was simply smirking at him.

"You may leave."

Hermione and Ron took the opportunity to do so, even if it meant that they ended up doing what Malfoy wanted. Taking one of Harrys arms each, they practically dragged him away from Malfoy. Draco watched them go, licking his lips.

When Harry and his friends arrived at the dorms that evening Harry had almost managed to forget about what had happened in school with Malfoy. Ron and Hermione warned him to be careful not to bump into him again, especially not alone, but Harry thought they were being paranoid. Sure the bugger was annoying, but he didn't seem dangerous. Harry could do name calling and threats too. And when Percy came and told him that the room was finally done and all Harry needed to do was to sign a paper and get his key, the incident was completely gone. Walking with his single bag down the corridor to the room Harry was happy. But he was also curious, and so he kept bugging Percy with questions about why it took such a long time before they got the bed and why there wasn't a bed before on their way there. He didn't learn anything new, however and so he had to be satisfied with the answer that the beds were a special kind. Percy left him quickly after showing him the door and wishing him a nice stay. Harry figured he probably wanted to get away from all of his noisy questions. Harry happily stuck the key into the key hole and swung the door open. And froze, staring into the room in shock. Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the room, naked except for a towel around his waist. Harry blushed and excused himself, turning to close the door and between them. But before he had the time to do that Draco pulled him inside and closed the door and approached Harry with a predatory smile. As the other man got closer Harry backed up, eyes desperately searching for a way to get out. Finding none, he suddenly panicked as his back hit the door to the bathroom. Dracos hands landed besides his head, trapping him. Harry dropped his key and bag.

"Hello Harry," Draco said, mimicking his former action. "Did you think about what I asked you?"

Harry looked confused. He had managed to forget what Draco had asked him, as he had been a bit distracted at the time, just like he was now.

"So what will it be? Heaven or Hell?"

It didn't help Harry much, he was still as confused and it showed. Draco sighed patiently.

"That is, me or your trash friends?"

The comment made Harry see red. Once again this man called his friends trash. How dared he? Roughly he pushed Draco backwards and slapped him.

"How dare you insult my friends?! As if you would be better than them. If those are the options then there only one answer you would ever get from me!"

Angrily Harry stormed out and slammed the door after him, leaving Draco Malfoy alone in the little room. He laughed. Well, it didn't matter to him. Harry was his either way, only this meant he would learn it the hard way.

_ R&R?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ey, yo! _

_I am proud to prestent the next chapter of HP and the Dangerous Attraction. Despite the fact that I detest the name and that I disliked writing this chapter. Well, I'm not gonna go in to depts here, but I do wanna say _Thank you!_ for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Harry Potter in any way. _

Chapter 2

That night, Harry found a safe haven in Ron and Neville's room. The madras Harry had used to sleep on the last week were still there, since there was no way Ron would think about cleaning up straight away and because he had dragged Neville into a game of chess before he could do it. Harry didn't tell them what had happened in the room except for the fact that Draco had tried to make him toss his friends aside in favour of the blonde git himself. Not that he needed to say anything else. Judging by the haunted look on their dark haired friends face and what they had heard about Draco Malfoy from rumours they could imagine. No one mentioned it after Harry's initial explanation, and acting his usual perky self Ron convinced Harry to join him in a game of chess, since, as Ron himself declared, "Neville isn't good enough". The game cheered him up, at the very least for the moment. But as he laid in the spot that he had got quite used to during the last week, wearing Ron's pyjamas that were too big for him, Harry found himself unable to think of anything but the Adonis. It wasn't pleasant for he feared the retribution that would come from rejecting Draco. He had chosen Hell… considering all rumours surrounding Draco Malfoy, Harry wasn't sure that it was the right course of action anymore. He didn't regret standing up for his friends, but he feared that in doing so Malfoy would not only punish him, but also those who stood in his way.

Eventually, Harry fell asleep, but it was haunted by nightmares and seductive dreams he would never admit to anyone that he had had. In his mind, Harry cursed Draco Malfoy.

After breakfast at the boy's dorm that morning, the duo became a trio as they met up with Hermione. Because it was Hermione, she immediately noticed that something had happened to Harry, and he reluctantly told her the same version he had told Ron and Neville, but even that brought up memories he'd rather not have. Hermione had an answer. She always did.

"Go and apologise for hitting him but tell him that it was an unreasonable thing to ask for. Even if it is _Draco Malfoy_ we are talking about, he must be able to listen to reason."

And since that was the verdict given by Hermione the Studious herself, Harry couldn't disagree. Now that he was thinking about it, he had probably just been a bit out of it yesterday. The excitement over getting a room and the shock over suddenly seeing Malfoy half naked in the middle of it, must surely have clouded his judgement. He was going to talk to him, and everything would be all right. The positive thinking was going great until he sat foot in school. A bunch of Slytherins stormed from behind him, the first one knocking him down and the rest stepped on him as they entered the building. His friends were shocked. Harry himself was shocked. Never before had he been so stepped on, literary. The trio stood there gaping in shock, not coming up with anything to say as Harry lifted himself off the floor. Then Hermione spoke.

"Harry, I'm sure that had nothing to do with last night. It was just the Slytherins being, well, Slytherins."

She stopped speaking and nodded resolutely. Harry opened his mouth to argue with her, but she glared at him. This was what she had decided was the truth, and therefore nothing else mattered.

"Now, gather your chins from the floor please, and let's go. We don't want to be late to professor McGonagalls class."

Meekly the boys followed her. Harry massaged his hurting back as they walked. He was very happy that it hadn't been Crabbe and Goyle running over him. No one would have survived that. On their way to class, another bunch of Slytherins had crossed paths with them. But this one simply stood, in the middle of the corridor and on the sides of it, completely blocking their path. Unlike the other Slytherins, these were big, and none of their attempts to get through worked. Then the bell rang, and the Slytherins scattered by an invisible wind. Ron's eyes were bulging out of their holes, and Harry was completely furious. This was that bastardly ferrets fault, he knew it! Harry opened his mouth to express his thought, but Hermione stopped him with a lifted finger, as she said;

"Coincidence".

Her dark haired friend felt like telling her what she could do with her blasted coincidence, but one didn't say such things to Hermione. Especially not when her not- yet- but- soon- to- be- boyfriend stood next to her. Instead of doing anything stupid, Harry started walking toward the classroom, where McGonagall greeted them with the words;

"you are late. 15 points from Gryffindor." Followed by, "Please don't make me take points from my own house again. Now take a seat."

Harry spent the rest of the lesson being grumpy and unsociable. He couldn't focus on what he was doing either, not that he had a math book anyway, so when McGonagall asked him up to solve a problem on the board, the mistakes he made almost made her take points from Gryffindor again. Ron's brooding friend couldn't care less at the moment. A crazy delinquent was making life hell for him. Just like he said that he would. The second time he started banging his head on the table, McGonagall told him to go out and take a short break. Once outside of the classroom, Harry found his way to the bathroom. He washed his face in the sink, trying to get the agitated feelings out of his system. He would talk to Malfoy, and it would all be fine… But just as he thought it, Blaise entered the bathroom, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. And without further ado, he signalled to the stooges to grab Harry.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, trying to get out of their iron grips, "Let me go!"

Blaise opened one of the doors to a toilet stall. Obediently, the big but stupid Slytherins brought him there, and as they passed Blaise, he took the opportunity to grab a hold of Harry's glasses. When they actually entered the booth, Harry started fighting with all of his might. He couldn't believe that they were actually going to do that! Previously he had thought it only happened in movies, but now it was going to happen to him. Harry fought furiously, but nothing stopped the slow but sure approach of his head to the toilet seat. And just when he was sure that he would be forcefully drowned, or at least slightly suffocated, in the toilet, they stopped and released him. From behind the boars retreating backs he could hear Blaise laugh.

"Draco sends his greetings and wants you to know that you forgot both your things and you key in the room."

Disoriented and still in panic, Harry rushed out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Give me back my glasses!"

The world was like a blur, and Harry needed them to be able to see anything, but when he looked around, the corridor was empty. In a vain hope that there might be a god, he went back into the bathroom and looked for his glasses. They were not there. But he had expected it. It wouldn't have bothered him that much usually, but his extra pair was in his bag, that was very conveniently stored in the room he was supposed to share with Malfoy. He swore and exited the bathroom, attempting to find his way back to the classroom without his glasses before the bell rang. It proved to be too hard of a task, as he couldn't really find his way with them. As he was walking carefully examining the signs of every door he passed closely, the bell rang. No doubt professor McGonagall was furious with him by now. She had said a break, not to stay out until the end of class. The doors opened and students flowed out into the corridor. Harry tried to move forward in the mass of students to take his punishment as a good boy, when he was attacked from behind. He turned around and saw a big blotch of red. Breathing a sigh of relief that it was Ron, he greeted his mate.

"hey… "

Perceptive as always, the first thing Ron did was to point out the fact that Harry wasn't wearing any glasses and without waiting for any explanation, he told Harry that the professor had given him detention after his last class of the day. Harry sighed and then told them what had happened in the bathroom.

"This is all because of lack of communication!" Hermione exclaimed. "Once you have talked to him you'll see that this will stop."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at her back. At least Harry did, but since he couldn't actually see Ron he could only assume that the other did the same.

The rest of the day nothing extraordinary happened. The slytherins made themselves a royal pain in Harry's butt, but nothing worse than the toilet incident occurred. After his last class that day, history with Professor Binns, Harry somehow found his way to professor McGonagall's classroom for his detention. A mixture between one hell of a luck and fear over what might happen if he did not get to detention acted as substitutes for his lack of eyesight and Harry actually only went the wrong way twice on his way there. He was met with McGonagall's stern gaze, that he could notice even without his glasses.

"Mr. Potter," she said, "I do hope you will not try to act crazy again in order to leave my class. I already told you that I do not wish to subtract points from my own house."

Harry was about to protest, but he did not want to tell her what had almost occurred in the bathroom, so he only nodded meekly instead.

"Good. Now, I have noticed that some of my benches have been doodled on. You have soap and a rag over there, so get started. You are allowed to leave after I have confirmed that the benches are clean."

That being said, she turned and walked over to her desk and began to correct tests. With a silent sigh, Harry started cleaning. It wasn't that bad of a punishment, McGonagall had been lenient with him. Only a few of the benches needed to get cleaned, but Harry took his time to make sure that they were sparkling clean before telling her that he was done. But after walking past and observing all of the benches, she seemed satisfied and dismissed him. Now he only had the hard part of the day to deal with. Apologising to Draco Malfoy without beating the living daylights out of him for actually sending his slytherin lackeys to do such petty things… After he had got his glasses back, that is.

_Gosh, don't you just hate bullying? It's just one of the things I absolutely detest, but well... what's needed for the story is needed. _

_Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! _

_This update is all due to the people who reviewed not so long ago and that got me off my lazy arse to write this! Kudos to them! _

_Anyway, before I send you on to the chapter, I have something I wish to ask: What kind of clothes are the wizards really wearing? - I mean, obviously they don't have muggle clothes (even though they do in the movies, but) and during the quiddich tournament thing there is a dude wearing a dress, going all: it's so nice for the family jewels, or something like that, and that kinda makes it seem like they don't have "robes that are like dresses" either. So anyone have a decent tips on what they wear? I'd be really happy if anyone knows^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!  
_

_Anyway, now I shan't keep you any more. Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 3**

Standing outside of his dorm room Harry hesitated. He wasn't all that sure things would go well now that he was going for it. Malfoy really hadn't seemed like he would listen to reason… But there was no point in nervously standing around and speculating, he finally told himself. Just going for it without any doubts was the way he always did things. Taking a deep breath, as if he was going underwater, Harry reached for the door handle. And realised that he did not have the room key.

"Idiot!"

A first year who was entering his room gave him a strange look as he cursed himself, but soon lost interest and opened his own door. Harry scratched his head- now what would he do? He could always knock, but that would immediately set him in a worse position. Then an idea hit him. The door could be unlocked, harry didn't think that Malfoy seemed to be afraid of burglars or other things. It probably was rather the opposite, he mused. Tentatively he reached out and tried the doorknob. It turned easily and the door slid open. Harry's green eyes gleamed as he made a victory gesture. Then he looked into the room. There was no blonde to be seen as far as his eyes could reach. But his bag stood on one of the beds, and Harry spotted his glasses on the desk that stood between the beds. Quickly he ran over and put them on, letting out a soundless sigh as he could once again see the world clearly. And with the clarity of sight came the clarity of the mind, as Harry started wondering where _exactly_ the terror of Hogwarts was. Would he actually leave the room unlocked if he went out? Harry thought he was crazy and a psycho, but even they locked their doors. Then he heard a sound that came from the bathroom, a very high pitched sound. He wondered what it could be and sneaked closer despite the fact that it probably wasn't a good idea. Then he heard it again, this time followed by a "Draco!" and his face paled. At least he know knew where his roommate was. And that it probably was a good idea to come back and issue his complaints another time. Suddenly the sounds got louder and Harry practically ran out of the room after a quick dive for his bag. The sounds from the bathroom came to a stop, and soon after a very refreshed Draco Malfoy exited. His eyes fell on the bed that was opposite to the bathroom and he smirked. So he hadn't been wrong when he thought he heard a shocked gasp. The smirk widened until he couldn't hold it in anymore, and Draco Malfoy laughed. He was going to have a lot of fun with his new room mate. Opening the door besides his bed he said:

"Get out already!"

and proceeded to put on a pair of jeans, as a boy made his way out with effort. Draco didn't even spare him a glance.

Harry couldn't bring himself to go back later that evening. He was extremely embarrassed that he had heard Malfoy doing… that… Ron had wanted to know what happened, and Harry told him, taking extra care to make sure Neville didn't hear. If Harry was naïve and easily embarrassed, then Neville was 3 times as much. When Harry told his red headed friend, he had had the opportunity to watch the quite amusing changes taking place in his face, as Ron friendly and supporting look turned into one of nausea.

"That nasty git!" he exclaimed when Harry had finished, "I don't mind if you stay in our dorm until we finish Hogwarts, mate."

Harry laughed and thanked him for the offer.

"Thanks Ron. But that won't fix anything and that is my room too. I'm not gonna let some stuck up prick chase me out." Harry spoke with determination. He had never been a pushover and he wasn't about to become one now. "But let me stay here till tomorrow, mate? The thought of going back there right now is scary."

Ron nodded sympathetically. At that moment Neville burst into the room, panting. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it.

"Slytherins at your back again, mate?" Ron asked.

Neville nodded. The Slytherins had been chasing Neville around since day one, because he was a Gryffindor but had trouble with standing up for himself. Harry felt sympathetic, right now he was in a similar position as Neville. At least they weren't chasing him around the hallways… yet.

The next morning things proceeded a lot like it had the previous day. Harry was pushed around like a pinball ball in the hallways, and it wasn't rarely that he fell down and got stepped on. The lessons weren't much fun either. On Wednesdays they always had double chemistry class, which they shared with the Slytherins. Mr. Blonde git himself wasn't there, and that Harry was eternally thankful for, but the rest of the Slytherins did not go away just because of that. And they really were aiming for making Harry's life a living hell. Using one of the oldest tricks in the book, like every other move so far, they had decided to mess up Harry's experiment. They were working with acid that day, and Harry had never been so happy that there were regulations that enforced the use of goggles. Even so, because of the Slytherin's amazing trick of throwing a stone in Harry's beaker he had a nasty wound on his left cheek, a week of detention with Snape, for "Endangering the other students and minus 25 points for Gryffindor."

Harry was currently whining about it with Ron as they ate lunch in the big cafeteria.

"I can't believe that Snape!" Ron exclaimed, waving his arms around, "He saw the stupid stone in Harry's beaker! It's favouritism!"

Hermione sighed as the two boys agreed with and urged each other on. Even though she also agreed that it was not very professional of professor Snape there was nothing they could do about it. And as she had just dodged Ron's fork for the fifth time she was starting to get tired of it.

"Stop waving your arms like a windmill!" As he obeyed, she sighed and continued, "and despite the fact that what professor Snape did was wrong, shouting it in the cafeteria is not going to help."

Ron turned beet red at the scolding and started to mumble some defence, but Hermione silenced him with a glare. They left the conversation topic and Hermione moved it to schoolwork. Both boys sighed, but followed her obediently when she led them to the library for the rest of the lunch break. Because of that, Harry was almost happy when it was time for class, not that Hermione wasn't a strict teacher, Harry thought she could probably outclass McGonagall if they were ever to participate in "who's stricter?". Not that they ever would as it was a TV- show he had just made up, but when he told Ron about it the other boy laughed. But going with Hermione to the library had showed some unexpected benefits. The Slytherins couldn't mess with him whilst he was in there, because the librarian had chased them out the second they tried to start a fight. A safe haven. Suddenly Harry could see why Hermione wanted to spend all her time in there.

One lesson more and then it was time for Harry to try and face Malfoy again. He really hoped that this time there would be no… uncomfortable situation… It always seemed to be that way when Harry met the blonde Slytherin. Ron had offered to go with him to face Malfoy, but by some reason Harry did not think that that would have been a good idea. At least this way he wouldn't be humiliated in front of his friend if Malfoy were to try something. On the other hand he wouldn't have any protection either. He shrugged the thought away. He wasn't a pushover, he did not need to hold his mother's (Ron's) hand to handle the git. He patted his pockets, and the realisation that, once again had he not taken the keys dawned upon him. On the other hand he hadn't seen his keys last time he was there, and then he had been scared away, so this time it wasn't because of his negligence. He felt the door handle, with a little luck it would be open now. Three's a charm, after all. No such luck, perhaps because this wasn't his third time trying to enter without a key. This time the door was firmly locked and Harry realised that he now would _have _to face the blonde if he was in there. Heart hammering in his chest, he raised a fist and knocked the door gently. Perhaps too gently, for he waited for a minute or two and nothing happened, yet he was almost sure that he could hear sounds from inside the room. He knocked again, harder this time. The door opened after a while, revealing a topless Draco Malfoy. His hair was slightly tousled as if he had just got up from bed and Harry couldn't help but blush. Trying to make the blonde, who was smirking, notice that a bit less he said,

"Don't you ever wear a shirt!?"

Malfoy did not respond to this, but merely moved out of the way so that Harry could enter the room. As the door closed behind him he startled and blushed even more when the other man laughed.

"So, I take it you are here because you have a satisfactory answer to my question?"

Malfoy asked, his eyes raking over Harry's body.

"Not really," Harry answered, "but I am here to apologise for hitting you… And to ask if you could please tell your classmates to stop pushing me around in the hallways and destroying my chemical experiments and such, it would be very nice of you…"

Malfoy looked at him from where he was leaning against the door and then pushed himself away from it and walked toward Harry, who had decided to stand his ground and not move as the blonde got closer. Once again he found his chin caught in a grip between Malfoy's strong fingers.

"I think there's something you did not quite understand, Harry" he purred, "the Slytherins aren't hounding you because you hit me. "

Harry wanted to ask why they were then, but the look in the other's eyes made him unable to get anything out.

"It's because you choose the wrong people. You should go for the more noble animal instead."

At first Harry didn't realise what he meant and he stood unmoving as Malfoy's other hand started caressing the nape of his neck, slowly looking for it's way down Harry's chest. The nobler animal? But then he remembered their first meeting and it clicked. His anger flared back to life and he slapped Malfoy's hand away.

"In that case I guess I should just leave "your highness" by himself and go join people that have the same standards as me."

He moved to leave, but Malfoy grabbed his arm and pulled him back, his left arm sneaking around Harry's waist to keep him firmly secured to his chest.

"Let go, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, pushing against Malfoy's chest in an attempt to get away, "I've already chosen the others! You should have nothing to do with me anymore."

"Ah, but that isn't true, Harry," he responded, "I never said I would give up."

He bent forward to lick the outside of Harry's ear and purred, "I'll keep pestering you until you make the right choice".

Following that he started nibbling down Harry's neck, enjoying the yelp that slipped out of the other boys mouth. The protests that followed and the increased struggle also amused him. He slipped his hand under Harry's shirt.

"No!"

Harry practically screamed, both from shock and the fact that it had felt nice, not that he would ever admit it to himself. Using all his strength he managed to push away the blonde and ran out the room as fast as he could. It wasn't fast enough though, as he opened the door, he felt Malfoy's hands grab his ass. Letting out a very girlish scream Harry ran out the door like a cannonball. Malfoy smirked as he watched the boy running. He was having a lot of fun with this one.

_So, did you like it? A bit more slashy than the other chapters, though not alot I guess^^ I'm still a bit squemish over writing slash, haha. I'm trying to slowly get used to more and more of it._

_And yes, Draco's a slutty slut:D And we love him for it.  
_

_Please R&R, I do love reviews!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello!_

_I'd like to think this chapter is released a bit earlier than usual^^ Still took a while thou. For those who reads Red Moon too I can mention that it should be done soon. _

_And the good news for you (I hope) is that this chapter is slashier than ever^^;; I hope you'll enjoy it, I wrote it for all the reviewers! They made me so happy! Please review if you like it! Or even if you don't:)  
_

Chapter 4

Harry was having a very hard time. He had returned to Ron's room after the… meeting… but he had no wish to talk to him about what had happened. He wasn't completely sure _what_ had actually taken place. Had he just been molested by Malfoy? _Molested_. It was just a thing that did not happen to boys. Bad boys molested girls, and perhaps the especially naughty girls molested boys, but not the other way around. He really should have got the connection earlier though, but he had simply figured that Malfoy was a selfish git who wanted more and more friends. He had never expected that the other boy wanted to do the naughty with him. Except for that freaky dream he had had, but really, dreams did not count, they twisted the happenings of the day to their own private amusement. Maybe it had been a prophetic dream, then? If it had been it could have been a good idea to actually have listened to it instead of putting it as far back in his mind as he had been able to at the time. Malfoy wanted to get down and dirty with him… Harry imagined himself doing it with the blonde and sounding like whatever person it was that had been with Malfoy in the bathroom when he went to pick up his stuff. He shuddered at the thought and promised himself that he would never ever let it happen. From now on he was going to avoid Malfoy like the plague. That he did tell Ron and Neville.

"I give up. You said you'd let me stay in your room until we end, right Ron? I refuse to get closer than 2 meters to that bastard ever again."

Ron wholeheartedly agreed on letting Harry stay with them, he thought it would be fun, and Neville could not ever deny a request for help from a friend. And he could really understand that Harry didn't want to room with Malfoy. The mere thought gave him goosebumps.

-------------------

Fate, however, wasn't on Harry's side this time. Or one could say that fate had long ago decided to give up trying to stop Malfoy's plans and just went with whatever it was the boy had planned. So the next day Harry found that the infamous delinquent had decided to give his lowly classmates a royal visit. Malfoy had the other Slytherins running around and fixing whatever pleased the other boy, somehow Harry felt as if he was trying to put on a show of how much power he possessed. To impress him, Harry had no doubts, even though he usually wouldn't have ever considered that such attention could be directed toward him and would have found a person thinking that selfish. Even so, Harry could feel Malfoy's stare wherever he went and the git was on his way to approaching him several times during the day, and those times Harry found himself shamefully retreating as fast as he could with his tail between his legs. Harry was ashamed of himself, but he had no clue on how to respond to Malfoy now that he knew what it actually was the other boy wanted. His normal cheeky responses just didn't find their way to his brain since it was otherwise occupied with unwanted thoughts of what the other boy was planning on doing to him. Later that day, Harry found out that it is impossible to keep running forever. Avoiding Malfoy was a practically a breeze when it came to normal school. They hardly had any classes together and the Gryffindors all agreed to warn Harry when Malfoy came near, no one wanted him to succeed with his plans. Avoiding Malfoy became a tad bit harder when he found out that he would be having detention together with the git. Apparently McGonagall had decided that when the boy returned to school he would be put in detention with any of the teachers. It seemed like Snape had volunteered since he was, as he put it, stuck after school hours with a problem child already. That Harry found out as he was sitting beside a gleeful Malfoy, making sure nothing went wrong with Snape's distilling projects, whilst Snape himself was gone doing "more important things". By that time, Harry was seriously freaked out, mainly because of 2 things. The first one was the fact that he had spent almost 20 minutes in the blondes presence, alone too booth, and he had yet to be jumped. The second was that Snape had actually left them alone in the classroom. Harry would have never expected the other man to dare. Not long after the thought had come to his mind, he got the answer from the apparently all-knowing Malfoy. Not that he had asked him, mind you, Harry was strictly ignoring the other boy in hopes that he might just disappear, but Harry also had a bad habit of mumbling things to himself and the other boy had overheard what he said.

"Serverus trust that I can make sure you don't mess things up, Harry," he had said, "After all, I am his nephew."

At which Harry had got even more shocked and decided that from now on, nothing would ever shock him again. Nothing! Not even if it was announced that Neville suddenly switched to Slytherin.

The liquid in the distilling machine made soft plopping sounds as the chilled water fell down into a beaker. Other than that, there was no sound in the room. Draco found it boring as hell. Harry had been avoiding him all day and now he was ignoring him. It was a very cute thing for the boy to do, otherwise he had seemed so very spirited when he encountered Draco. He wondered what had caused the sudden change. In the beginning of the lesson he had tried to make conversation, tried to rile the other boy, but it hadn't worked at all. No, that was wrong, he had noticed the subtle changes in Harry's face when he reacted to what Draco was saying, but that was it. He had been unable to get his green- eyed boy to show some real emotion. So after that he had tried the silence for a while, just secretly studying Harry and hoping for a change. When nothing had happened after a while, Draco decided that it wasn't worth it. He moved the chair closer to Harry's. A screeching sound broke the silence and Harry couldn't help but to wince and look at the source in irritation. However, he quickly looked away when he found that suddenly Malfoy was just some centimetres away, and looking at him expectantly. Harry had a very bad feeling about that, but he had decided to ignore the blonde, so he didn't do anything about it. He watched the distillation progress again. It really was boring and a waste of time. Snape hadn't allowed them to study during the time they were there, so there was nothing to do but to watch it. Or associate with Malfoy, and that was just something Harry wasn't prepared to do. Something tickled his neck and he brought his hand up to scratch it. It was caught by a different hand and brought to a pair of soft lips that gently started to nibble on his fingers, one at a time. Harry let out a small gasp of surprise and pulled his hand away. That was just something a person could not ignore. He heard a low chuckle from behind, and suddenly he found his neck getting the same treatment his fingers had just got. This time, he wasn't allowed to pull away, for a pair of strong hands held him still and then he unexpectedly, he was sitting in Malfoy's lap. For a second, Harry was laughing in his head, now things were as they should, but then warning bells were ringing in his head, urging him to get out of there, but Harry found that it was easier said then done. One hand held him around his stomach, making sure that there was no way he could get away, and the other was pulling his head to the side to expose more of the neck for him to nibble on. When Harry surprised himself by giving off a low moan, he decided that that had to end.

"Malfoy!" he said, "Let go of me right now!"

Harry increased his struggling in Malfoy's lap, but only managed to entice a small moan from the blonde. He froze. Behind him Malfoy growled and moved one hand down, grabbing Harry's crotch. Harry screamed, hoping someone walking outside in the corridor would come and rescue him. No one came, it was after school hours and the castle had very thick walls. He soon had to interrupt his screaming as Malfoy's stimulation made him gasp for breath.

"Hah… Malfoy… Stop it!"

The blonde had no intention of stopping, Harry's moans were like music to his ears and he wanted to hear even more. Then everything went white in front of Harry's eyes and he found himself panting for breath as he heard Malfoy chuckling in his ear. In a daze he saw Malfoy lifting his hand to his mouth, slowly licking the white liquid from his finger.

"…Delicious…"

He gave Harry a seductive smirk, and Harry flung himself away from his lap and fell to the floor in a heap as his legs couldn't handle the sudden added weight. Behind him the blonde tss-ked.

"Oh no, Harry," he said, "We aren't done yet. Not even close."

Panicked Harry started crawling over the floor casting fleeting looks over his shoulder to see if Malfoy was following. At that moment he was leisurely getting up, the usually smirk in place and a lustful look in his eyes. Harry knew that he would be captured if he continued in the speed he was going, but he couldn't get his legs to work. He grabbed the corner of the table in order to pull himself up, but didn't manage. Malfoy was slowly approaching and close enough to get a hold of him now. Inside his chest, Harry's heart was beating faster and faster.

Bam! The door to Snape's office slammed open and their professor came into the room. He took one look at the room and judged the situation correctly.

"Potter!" he yelled, " Did I not tell you to watch the distillation?"

Harry looked at him with big eyes. How could that be the man's comment? Malfoy was trying to rape him for Christ sake!

"15 points from Gryffindor for slacking off during detention! Now get out of here!"

Even though Snape technically had been to no help, the distraction he had created had served for Harry to collect his mind a little bit and he ran away, as fast as he could. He ran straight out of the school and didn't stop until he was safe and sound in Ron and Neville's room.

---------------

_Soo... Did you like it? If you did, go ahead and R&R!^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Howdy? After a loooong time, I'm back with a new chapter_!_ It's a little bit longer than usual, though not a lot, I admit. Hopefully you'll enjoy it._

_Thanks to all of you who has stuck with me so far:)  
_

**Chapter 5**

Harry had arrived at Ron's room sweaty and with a panicky look on his face, causing both Neville and Ron, who was playing chess, to look at him in wonder. Or well, Neville looked at him in wonder, Ron took one look at Harry and got up from his seat with the words: "I'm going to kill that git!"

But Harry had stopped him, he during his sprint back he had realised that telling Ron or anybody for that matter about what had happened was something he would never do. So instead Harry had lied, saying that he had been chased around by a bunch of Slytherins, just the way Neville was. It had stung, because he damaged his pride by doing so but at the same time, it must be better than telling them that he had been very very close to getting raped by Malfoy. And that Snape had been the one to save him. How humiliating wasn't that- though he supposed that the slimy professor hadn't saved him on purpose. Harry had hardly been able to sleep that night, whenever he closed his eyes he could practically feel Malfoy's breath on his ear and his voice as he told him that it had just been the beginning of things. The very thought of it actually sent a shiver down his spine, and even though he didn't wish to admit it, not all of it was from fear. As Harry turned and twisted in his bed that night, he decided that enough was enough. It was time he started fighting back. Content with the decision, he managed to fall asleep sometime during the early morning. Ron shook him awake at 7, and he dragged himself up, dearly wishing to spend some additional hours in his bed, to go take a shower before following Ron to breakfast. The second they arrived at the hall where food was served, Harry tensed up. Had he really just walked through all of the dorms without being on his guard? That was a bad thing, he needed to focus, especially if he was going to strike back at the ferret. A thought struck him then. It was all nice and well that he had decided to fight back, but just how was he going to do it? Harry chewed his toast absently, not even noticing the sweet taste of his yam. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he had no plan to use. How could he fight the other when the man only popped by to harass him and then disappeared? He was still thinking about it when they left breakfast and headed to McGonagall's class. And in it. And when she sent him out for not paying attention. He was thinking about it without success all the way until his tormentor was standing in front of him, arms covering his escape. Harry blinked. Malfoy smirked.

"Uh…" Harry said. He peeked over Malfoy's shoulder to find someone to help him escape from the man.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

It was a stupid question, and Harry knew it. Malfoy was never in class, except for when he had come up with some scheme to bully Harry whilst being there.

"You will have to repeat a year if you don't go."

Malfoy's smirk widened.

"Why, Harry," he purred, "I didn't know you cared so much about me."

The fact that Malfoy was standing in front of him hadn't quite sunk in before that, and Harry suddenly felt his face colouring as he noticed their close proximity and what the git had just said.

"If you want to know, I came in hopes of continuing what we started yesterday."

Malfoy started moving even closer and Harry instinctively backed away, the few centimetres he could manage when standing with his back to the wall. His mind was racing. He would be raped, right there and then, with his classroom right next door?! It couldn't be happening! Malfoy trailed kisses down his neck and Harry froze, his brain trying to find a way to escape. After a second or 2, that felt like eternity to Harry, his mind choose the simplest, yet most effective plan of action. Pulling his arms back, he then continued to shove Malfoy away from himself, hard. In his mind the man should have flown back and landed on his ass, but reality was different. Malfoy stumbled back a couple of steps before he gracefully caught himself. Harry put on a, what he thought was, superior look. It was supposed to get Malfoy to back of and to show him that when Harry got serious, he could take Malfoy down. When he had just been pushed away, Malfoy had had a very surprised look on his face. Harry had enjoyed it, but now, as the git stood straighter again, brushing himself off, his smirk returned. And not only that, he was actually laughing at Harry. He started shortening the distance again and Harry had trouble keeping his superior face on. Malfoy was taller than him and he used that fact ruthlessly to look down on him.

"Haha… Don't you know that the more you resist," his hand took a hold of Harry's chin gently, "the more I want to make you submit to my will?"

At that Harry felt himself start getting furious. Why couldn't that bastard simply take a hint and get lost?! Malfoy seemed to be moving in again, and suddenly fury overtook him and he threw himself at Malfoy with the intent of giving him the beating of his life. It worked, to begin with. Malfoy was completely taken by surprise as the smaller boy hurled himself at him. Harry got in a couple of good hits, a hard uppercut to start with, which sent the blond stumbling, followed by a fist to the stomach. Malfoy staggered as he gasped for breath and Harry calmed himself. It had been a satisfying sight, seeing the arrogant ferret bent over and gasping, but Harry had never been the kind of person to enjoy another persons suffering. He ventured closer and asked;

"Are you all right?"

It was a mistake on his side. The second he finished his sentence he found himself gasping for breath as the air was forced out of his lungs when his back impacted on the hard stone floor. Malfoy stood above him, laughing silently. Despite the fact that his chin had started to bruise, Malfoy looked very amused.

"You know, as much as I'd like to ravish you right here and now, I believe a change of tactics is needed."

He kneeled down next to Harry on the cold floor, leaning over the brunette until he was level with an ear. Harry shivered as Malfoy's hot breath caressed his ear.

"You'll come to me instead."

And then he was gone, leaving Harry alone on the floor. His head throbbed where it had hit the floor and he was utterly confused. What had just happened?

True to his word, Malfoy did back off. After class was out and the students loitered in the hallways there were none of the usual pushes or taunts as he passed Slytherins. No one tripped him when he went through the cafeteria with his food tray. In a way, Harry found it eerie. That which had been a pretty constant thing in his daily life, though unpleasant, had suddenly disappeared. It made his skin crawl and Harry felt himself becoming increasingly paranoid. Like a prey that had been hunted up til now, the predator snapping at his heels about to take a bite, only to disappear. But its presence was still there, now it had merely hid itself in the shadows, enjoying his fear and waiting for the best moment to strike. As much as he had disliked Malfoy hunting him, he had preferred it to not knowing when the strike would come. A week passed, during which Harry found himself increasingly jumpy and his mood swung like a pendulum. Hermione, who had actually been the first to observe the lack of Slytherin- induced attacks against Harry, was happy. At least to start with. She told Harry how proud she was of him for talking to Malfoy and sorting it out, completely reassured that the short talk they had had was the reason for Malfoy's withdrawal.

"I knew he couldn't be completely unreasonable," she told them the day after her observation, "It just took him a little time to think about it before he realised that he was at fault."

This annoyed Harry to no end. Malfoy had _not_ backed off because of some talk. There had hardly been a talk in the first place. He even told her about the fight and that he knew that Malfoy had something else planned that he would spring upon him the moment he least expected it. Hermione had sniffed disdainfully at that, pointing her nose to the sky.

"Really Harry." She sighed. "Stop being such a baby. Perhaps that fight was what was needed for him to realise how bad it was of him. But there is not going to be some kind of retribution, so just relax already. Didn't you tell me that he practically told you that he would leave you alone unless you approached him? It is over."

But there was going to be retribution. Harry knew it. There had been a particular glow in Malfoy's eyes after he had sent Harry sprawling on the floor. And what he had said to Harry. "You'll come to me instead." No matter what Hermione said, it sounded more like a threat than a peace offering to Harry. He didn't tell her of his thoughts, as he knew that doing so would only earn him a long lecture, as her mind was irreversibly set on that Malfoy was a good guy. For the whole week, Harry had continued living with Ron and Neville. This was something Hermione argued against very strongly. She wanted Harry to make friends with Malfoy. Why, neither Ron nor Harry was sure of, as she had seemed to hate the git just as much as the two of them before. Ron disliked that a lot more than Harry did. He had convinced himself of the fact that Hermione's sudden change was due to her liking the blond. Eaten by jealousy from the inside, life became even more chaotic as Ron constantly badmouthed Malfoy in front of Hermione. It created plenty of fights between them and with the added pressure of Harry's paranoia the trio was well on their way to falling apart. But even during that confusion, Hermione would not give up her goal of making friendship blossom between Harry and Draco, as she insisted they would call him. And so, despite Harry and Rons's protests, she forced Harry to move back to his own dorm room. Harry had dreaded the day ever since his friend had mentioned it. He knew that eventually it would come, because it was Hermione's will. Standing outside of his own dorm door, his heart was beating hard in his chest. His right hand was shaking as he moved the key to the lock. It went in silently, and he turned it slowly, trying to put of the moment for as long as possible. At the sound of the bolt finally sliding free, Harry jumped. He almost ran away, but Hermione stood behind him, covering his path. Harry gripped the handle and pressed it downwards and opened the door. There was… no one in the room. He took a step in. Actually, it was more fair to say that the room was completely empty of personal possessions. The two beds and desks were still there but no Malfoy. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. There was no Malfoy in the room anymore! He didn't need to worry about being raped in his sleep. Hermione followed him into the room and tsked. This was not at all going according to her plans. She turned to Harry and he froze mid-movement of his small dance of relief.

"You will find him and ask him to move in again." She ordered him.

Harry paled. There was no way he would ever do that.

"N-no way!"

Hermione gave him a mean stare. It told him that he would do exactly what she told him if he didn't want to get into trouble. Harry backed a couple of steps.

"I can't! There is now way I can do that!"

"Fine," she answered. "You know where to find me when you change your mind."

Then she turned around and left, brown hair fluttering out behind her. Harry sat down on his bed, his knees felt weak. She was so mad at him and the only way to please her again would be to invite Malfoy in. Harry was trapped. On one side, death by the cold, on the other death by scorching flames. He wasn't sure what to do. Did he love Hermione enough to put himself at risk? He did, very much so. They had only known each other for a couple of weeks, but she still felt like his sister. So he would face the fire for her… if only he could find it. Malfoy hadn't been at Hogwarts since they had fought. Maybe telling Hermione that he would offer his hand in friendship once the brat was back was good enough. Harry hoped so, or he would have to find another way to solve his problem. Getting up from the bed, he went to close the door before undressing and getting into bed. Nothing could be solved until morning either way.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review to make me write faster... or not, but it's always very appreaciated to get reviews. Makes me feel that its not a piece of crap I'm writing^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello all!_

_My apologies for the long long wait. And for this chapter not being too long. I've been in a bit of a slump in this one, just want to get further ahead in the plotline^^ So I suppose this is one step one the way, and well, for all of you who likes that kind of thing (me included), it contains a bit of smut. Most so far, I believe._

_Anyway, Hope you enjoy the chapter! It gives and explanation to some of the questions I've got.^^  
_

**Chapter 6**

When Harry went down to breakfast the next morning he found a tired and sullen Hermione. Thinking it was his fault, he went to her table and sat down opposite of her, ready to take a load of her shoulders. It wasn't like she wanted to fight, really. Hermione simply had very strong opinions. He smiled at her.

"Hermione," he started, "I'll try to befriend _Draco_," Harry mentally winced for using Malfoys first name, "as soon as he comes back. For your sake though, and nothing else."

If Harry had expected Hermione to shine up when he told her the news, he was wrong. Her face fell before she put on a smile.

"That's good. Thank you Harry." She answered.

And that was it. They were friends again, Harry assumed. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, Hermione had a lot to think about and so did Harry. Even though he didn't really wish to think about it… Harry felt his face grow hot as he remembered the dream from last night. The way Malfoy's hands had felt as they touched him. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that, actually, there existed no time when that should be thought of. It had been a onetime happening caused by the sudden room change. And that was it. It would never happen again, no matter how nice it had... No! Harry slammed his fist in the table to take his mind of the subject. Ginny, who was sitting next to him, almost choked on the orange juice she was drinking in surprise.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

This brought him out of the lala-land he had been in, and suddenly he noticed that people were giving him quite curious looks.

"Sorry", he said awkwardly, "Didn't mean to scare you, Gin."

Leaving most of his toast untouched on the table, Harry got up and left the table. He still needed to fetch his books from his room. On the way back he met Ron who had just gone up.  
"Mornin' mate!"

Forcing a smile that didn't reach his eyes, Harry greeted him back. He found that he had a hard time looking his best friend in the eyes after the dream. How he could have dreamt up something like that... If he hadn't just dreamt if, Harry would have believed it beyond his imagination to imagine something such as that. Malfoy's cold hands splayed over his chest, nimble fingers squeezing and caressing his nipples... Catching himself in the act of daydreaming, _daydreaming!_, about it, Harry quickly excused himself before Ron would noticed how the colour started rising in his face.

"I've got to get my books, and you should hurry if you want some breakfast."  
And then he quickly hurried away, leaving Ron to shout a confused;  
"But you still got half an hour!" after him.

He reached his room in record time, hastily unlocking the door and slamming it shut behind him. Even so, Harry didn't feel completely safe just yet. The blonde git might still be hiding somewhere in the room, ready to pounce. That was just an excuse thought, and Harry knew it. The real reason for his uneasiness was the dream, and in that room he could remember it all the more vividly. Shaking his head to get the images out of his head, Harry angrily stalked over to the desk and grabbed his books, shoving them in to his bag with just a little bit more force than necessary. Heading out to class, Harry hoped that the new knowledge gained there would fill his brain and leave no room for unnecessary things. Like dreams.

* * *

Hermione was feeling quite annoyed, where she stood in the library. It had already been 15 min since their appointed time, and yet no sign of the bastard anywhere. She was mumbling angrily to herself whilst flipping the pages in a thick book, _Mathews 15 mathematical problems_. It was incredibly interesting, and had she only been in a better mood it would have been a lovely afternoon in the library. If it hadn't been for that damned... A cough interrupted her mumbled swearing and she looked up to find the person in question standing in front of her. Hermione closed the door with a loud thump.

"You finally deigned to show up." She muttered, loud enough so that he could hear it.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Calm down." He answered, "I'm quite a bit more popular than you are. I needed to get away from all my fans first. After all, this is a secret meeting."

As he spoke, he was smirking at her. Hermione found it infuriating, but she held her tongue. He had a hold over her, or she would have never done what he made her do.

"I did what you asked of me."

His smirk only widened at this.

"And it succeeded? I confirmed that little pothead has moved back to the room, but the second part of the deal?"

"Was completed successfully." Hermione bit out.

The immense look of satisfaction he gained made Hermione clutch the book much harder, least she would lose control of herself and smash his teeth in.

"And your part of the deal?" she asked, "You will leave my parents alone and don't interfere with their company?"

He patted her head, once again smirking.

"Of course I won't do anything to them... for now. But later on I might have more requests for you to fill, and if they haven't been carried out in a satisfactory way... well, then I can't help any accidents that might take place."

Then he left, leaving Hermione clutching the book in her hands. She had known that following these first steps of instructions would only give her a temporary relief, but deep inside there had been a vain hope that he would turn out to be alright and let go of his leverage. But there would be no such thing, and Hermione felt shame as desperation brought her to almost wishing Harry would succumb to Draco soon.

* * *

Knowledge had not soaked in to Harry's brain like a sponge, drowning out useless particles of dream. Instead it had gone straight in and straight out, the dream clinging to his mind like a piece of chewed gum. Not even hanging out in Ron and Neville's room had managed to chase it out. He had even lost against Neville when playing chess, and that didn't happen often, the boy was horrible at tactics. So now he was lying in his bed, trying to at least keep them out in the silent hour before sleep claimed him. He wasn't very successful, in the way it had been all day, he could not keep the dream from entering his thoughts. Perhaps that was the reason as to why the dream came back, just a little changed. Harry's breath increased as hands ran over his body, making him shiver. _Harry,_ a voice whispered as a heavy weight settled above him, fingers tugging at the end of his shirt to pull it up. _You're beautiful_... A hot mouth attached itself to his revealed nipple. Unable, and in the dream not quite willing to, Harry couldn't suppress the moan that escaped. As he did, a deep chuckle vibrated against his chest. _Yeeees, _the voice said huskily, _moan for me Harry..._ As kisses were trailed along his neck, Harry raised his arms up, encircling the neck of his mysterious assailant.

"...Draco!" he moaned.

The mouth moved away, only to land on his lips a second later, bruising them in a passionate kiss. And then the weight shifted and disappeared, and Harry was left alone in the bed, unsatisfied. Yet the ministrations had not awoken him and his excited state led to more erotic dreams, though none quite as vivid as that one had been. When Harry awoke in the morning he couldn't help but to swear loudly. His underwear was moist, yet some excitement still lingered. Heaving himself out of bed, Harry went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. A cold one. That day would turn out to be a bit less filled with dreams, and a bit more filled with meddling between Harry's two best friends. Because of Harry's own fight with Hermione, he had almost managed to forget that she and Ron were on bad terms. A thing that had been partly his fault, and because of that he felt obliged to help their friendship get back on its feet. But as he arrived at breakfast that morning, he found Ron and Hermione sitting at the table, quite close to each other, even. A good sign, and he sat down next to Hermione, greeting the both of them cheerfully, expecting that little bit of trouble to be over. However, not long after he had joined them, it became obvious that they were not on good terms. Why they had chosen to sit in such close proximity, Harry didn't know, but he was damned well going to take advantage of it.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry started his attempts, "Ron had a bit of trouble with the exercise professor Snape gave us. Think you could lend a hand?"

It had been a clumsy attempt, and the responses from both parts were instant.

"I don't need her help!"

"I'm sure if Ronald just tries to be a bit more open-minded he'll make it."

After which they both turned to glare at the other. And then Ron opened his big mouth.

"More open-minded!? ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT OPENMINDED BECAUSE I DON'T WANT MY MATE TO HANG OUT WITH THE BIGGEST GIT THAT EVER WALKED THE EARTH!?"

After that the fighting began. Ron and Hermione were standing on opposite sides of the table shouting at the other, attracting the interest of all in the dining hall. Realising he had made a terrible mistake, Harry tried to calm them down and when that didn't work, he attempted to at least move them out of the room. But he had lit the fuse of the greatest fight the two had ever been in, and it was not about to stop because they were in public. The less nosy persons left quite fast after the fight had started, hoping to get away from what was really horrible screaming, but the ones who favoured gossip before their ears remained. Eventually, even they left, for classes were about to start and their ears simply couldn't take it any longer. By then, it was too late however. Somehow the fighting duo had come on to the subject of Malfoy's hypothetical "wooing" of Harry, and the rumour would end up in every nook and cranny of Hogwarts before the day was over. But even after everyone had already left, Ron and Hermione kept up their fight, by this time Ron had been subjected to repeating his arguments and so had Hermione, only she managed to make them sound like different ones. And nothing seemed to make them stop, even Hagrid, the caretaker of the dormitories, had been unable to stop their fighting and eventually gone to fetch someone who might. Their fight seemed to have no limit, and though Harry stayed for the whole ordeal, trying to calm them down, his thoughts happened to stray and get stuck on random thoughts. Such as the fact that Hermione didn't even seem to care that she was missing lessons. And how much his ears hurt. But the good thing was that since he had arrived at the breakfast table, he had not thought about his dreams, and there was no place for Malfoy in his mind. Until Hermione and Ron unexpectedly started sucking face right where they stood, leaning over the table. A memory of those soft yet strong lips covering his flashed by at that moment, but it was soon gone, as the promised help burst through the door. In all his greasy glory, Snape burst into the room and stopped abruptly, looking mildly nauseous. It took him a moment to recover from the shock, but then he was back to good old Snape.

"Potter! Weasley! Granger!" He yelled, "Minus 50 points from Gryffindor and detention!"

* * *

_Well, that's it folks!_

_Please Review and whatnot whatnot. Oh, and if anyone feels like beta'ing, I'd be very happy to have one:)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Heeey!_

_After a long time, a new update awaits you all:) We are now getting closer to the part where I am mentally, so hopefully later chapters wont take as long to complete. Can't give any promises, however. I'm a sloppy author. _

_So, a bit of plot movement here, I suppose. Not quite as far as I had planned it, but what can one do? Hope you enjoy the chapter! And please review! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 7**

"Granger, I thought you said you had taken care of everything?" he asked, irritation clear in his voice. "Then why is there no difference in the situation?"

Hermione sniffed at him.

"It's not my fault the _main actor_ doesn't show up, now is it? I guarantee you that once he does, things will work out just fine. As fine as it could ever go between a Malfoy and Harry at least."

As she finished the sentence, Hermione flinched backwards as she found him looming over her, looking extremely threatening.

"Well, then. I suppose I'll have to make sure the _main actor_ makes his appearance, then."

* * *

The weeks that followed their detention Harry found himself slightly troubled and alone. Alone, because Ron and Hermione were acting all lovely-dovely with each other, hardly having eyes for anyone but the other. Harry was quite upset that he had lost the bet too, having aimed on a date further on in the year. He had been so sure they would get together on Christmas. Surprisingly, Neville had won the bet, even getting the correct date. As a reward he had gained the pot. When they had placed their votes, everyone had obliged to pay 1 pound. Over time, this had collected to quite a large amount, as people who had already lost placed new bets and more and more students got interested in joining. So now Neville went around in brand new shoes, sneaking around extra carefully to avoid them from being damaged by bullying slytherins. He was getting so good at it, Harry hardly ever saw him either.

Whilst he was friends with plenty of other people, they weren't as close to him as Ron and Hermione had been and for most of the time he walked around alone, or sat in the library, out of habit from the times he was hunted by the slytherins. But being alone gave him too much time to think, a thing he wanted to avoid as much as possible for now. Especially as the dreams kept coming, every night they returned, to Harry's eternal bother and pleasure. In the beginning he had simply believed he was horny and had tried to jerk off before going to bed, but that hadn't worked. Instead the person in his dream, whom he was quite sure was Draco, had in a whisper told him what a naughty boy he was before his ministrations caused Harry to get erect. It couldn't go on like this for much longer, or Harry felt like he would lose his mind. Over the weeks, he had come to the conclusion that what he needed to do would be to talk to Malfoy, and the dreams would go away. This was simply because it must have been him who was the trigger, considering the things he had done to Harry...

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to remember that event now. For as... traumatising as the dreams were, they weren't real. Just an echo of what had happened during his detention. He pushed the unwanted thoughts away by thinking of a way to find the git. After all, it's hard to confront someone when you can't find them. And the easiest way he had come up with was to ask someone who would know, namely Zabini. From an outsider's perspective, he seemed to be Malfoy's right hand man, and should therefore know where the git was. But he still stayed in the comfortable chair of the library. He didn't want to go look for Zabini, because finding him would mean Harry was one step closer to finding Malfoy. Even though that was his goal, Harry felt very reluctant. Every time he had met the blonde before, the events had been completely dominated by him, and Harry wasn't sure this time would be any different. Especially because of the ominous promise from Malfoy that Harry would be the one who would come looking for him this time.

Harry was left sitting in the chair, one second getting ready to get up only to change his mind and sit back in the chair again. The few people who also spent their time in the library, Ravenclaws mostly, started giving him funny looks when he had been doing it for a while. And it was much later, almost 6, that Harry decided that it wasn't that much of a hurry, and that he could just as easily find Zabini in the morning, that the very same person came walking from the depths of the library. Harry could only stare as Zabini walked past him and out of the library. But once the doors had closed behind him, Harry got a move on and raced out, trying to catch him. As the other wasn't running like a madman, Harry soon caught up with him.

"Zabini!" Harry yelled, panting, "Wait up!"

Obediently, he stopped and turned, an elegant eyebrow raised in surprise as Harry skidded to a halt in front of him. And then had to grasp his knees to catch his breath before speaking.

"What is it, Potter?" Zabini nearly spat out, his foot tapping the floor in irritation. "I don't have all day."

"Do you," Harry started, then had to pause for breath, "know where, haah, Malfoy is?"

The look on the slytherins face was priceless, as his mouth went to a surprised o and his usually well controlled features acted the way they would on any other person. But he soon caught a hold of his features and moulded them into a disdainful look.

"Why would you think that I am in possession of that knowledge?" he asked

Harry didn't bother with answering that, and Zabini didn't seem to expect him to either, as he continued.

"And if I do, why do you think I would ever share that information with you?"

Swallowing hard, Harry looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Because Malfoy wants me to find him."

Zabini met his eyes and held it, for a couple of seconds they had a mental competition before Zabini finally turned away.

"Fine," he spat, "I'll contact him. Wait there."

He walked away until Harry was too far away to hear what would be said, before taking out his cell phone, dialling a number he seemed to know by heart. Harry stood still, heart feeling like it would beat out of his chest. Had this been a bad idea? The dreams would have surely gone away on their own after a little while, right? This wasn't actually necessary, only playing into the git's hands. He had almost decided to run away when Zabini turned off his phone and came back. He didn't say anything, but instead only tilted his head in a gesture that Harry should follow him. He did so very reluctantly. Zabini led the way to the parking lot and opened the door to a very expensive looking porsche. He glared at Harry before sliding in on the drivers seat.

"Don't touch anything."

Harry felt like pointing out that, by sitting in the car, he would by default touch something. However, he didn't. It felt an unnecessary thing to do, especially since he was already unnerved by the fact that they would go to meet Malfoy. So the car ride was taken in silence, giving Harry plenty of time to imagine many horrible scenarios of the meeting with Malfoy. Perhaps they would start fighting again. Actually, that was one of the better ones. By the time they had reached their destination, a very fancy estate at the outskirts of town, Harry had started imagining that he would end up hanging upside down above a cauldron filled with some slimy concoction that would make him Malfoy's eternal love slave. He shuddered at the thought as Zabini parked the car.

"Get out."

As charming as always, Harry thought, but none the less took a deep breath and opened the car door. The fresh smell of being in the countryside hit him and he couldn't help but to take another deep breath, enjoying the clear air. Living with his aunt and uncle, he hadn't had many opportunities to leave town, and most definitely not now that he was living in a dormitory. This was something Harry enjoyed, and for a couple of seconds he forgot what he had come to do. The sound of a door opening brought him out of his reverie and reality came crashing back. Dejectedly and nervously he started walking toward the entrance.

So far, no Malfoy was to be seen. Always something. A tiny silver lining. Finding the positive in situations. Finding sentences that meant the same thing amused Harry for a short, short while. Then he was at the door and was ushered inside by Zabini. The door closed behind them with a loud thud. Quite alarming, that. If Harry hadn't been nervous before, he most certainly was now. And regretful. Had the dreams really been so bad that he had started to believe that going to Malfoy would be the solution? How could it be the solution for anything?

They moved through slightly dark corridors, the only light was that which came from outside, but windows were quite spare. He should have told someone. Before he left, he should have let someone know that he was going to Malfoy, so that they would know where to find his corpse. Harry, overreacting? Nope, no-sire, not at all. But it was too late for all of that now, and soon enough Harry found himself outside another door. Zabini knocked Harry almost pee'd his pants when Malfoy opened the door. Not that he would ever admit that to any living soul, thought. Suddenly, he had locked eyes with Malfoy, in front of the grey irises Harry froze like a deer in headlights.

"You can leave now." Malfoy said, waving his head lazily in Zabini's general direction. Caught in his stare, Harry completely missed the glare sent in his way before the boy left. Without loosing eye contact, Malfoy moved out of the doorway and asked,

"Aren't your going to come in?"

Well, Harry didn't really want to, but he went in anyway, efficiently looking away from Malfoy. He walked across the room to the window, all too aware of Malfoy's presence. When said presence suddenly was right behind him, Harry let out a small eep before trying shift Malfoy's attention.

"N-nice garden you have here..."

Maybe it had been a bad move, Harry thought, as he felt a hot breath on his ear when Malfoy answered him.

"Oh, it's not mine. This is one of the Zabini estates."

Two hands landed on either side of him on the the windowsill.

"Malfoy manor is much more elegant."

"Uhh..:"

Harry wasn't sure how to continue the conversation, in fact, he was a bit too distracted by the closeness of Malfoy and the very hot breath on his ear.

"So..." Malfoy said, drawing the word out, "What brings you here, Harry?"

"Eh..." Now that he was there, Harry was at a loss of what to actually say. "Hermione told me to tell you to come back to the room."

Oookay, that might not have been the brightest thing to say, Harry realised as Malfoy's arms tensed on either side of him.

"She did, did she?" Malfoy answered, "Is that the only reason you came here?"

"Yes!" Harry answered, a little to quickly. "or well... no..."

"But.. uh, I'd rather not mention the other reason."

Malfoy shook his head, his golden hair tickling Harry's ear and cheek as he did so, before moving away.

"Well, if it wasn't anything but that, feel free to leave now."

"So, are you coming back then?"

Harry turned around to watch his retreating from. Malfoy shrugged, a fluid movement that reminded Harry of a panther. He gulped. Being near Malfoy was dangerous. After past events and the dreams, he couldn't help but to be insanely aware of the blonde, and how attractive he really was. Harry pointedly started staring up the ceiling.

"Uh, I mean..." Harry hesitated, "It's your room too."  
A chuckle broke his gaze and it landed on the blonde again. He was facing Harry now, lips lifted in amusement.

"Oh, such skills of persuading you have, Harry," he said, "who could ever resist them?"

He started walking toward Harry, who was blushing quite wildly. He had been sprouting rather silly things ever since he got there... But he couldn't quite help it. Meeting Malfoy after all that time, and after dreaming of him...

"Where are your thoughts wandering, Harry?"

The question brought him out of his lala- land and he suddenly noticed that Malfoy wasn't halfway across the room anymore. Malfoy was practically standing nose to nose with him. Only the blonde was taller, thought.

"Dreaming about me?"

If Harry hadn't been blushing before, he sure was now.

"N-no!"

The smirk on the others lips widened.

"Really? I think you have. I believe you have been dreaming about me every night since I've been gone, haven't you? Moaning _my_ name as you came."

And then Harry's lips were captured, just as he was planning on denying everything, despite it being the truth. Malfoy was skilled in the art of kissing, Harry had to give him that. He had never really considered kissing to be something erotic, but Malfoy's kiss made fire run through his veins. Somehow, it was also very familiar, he had the feeling the kiss would soon lead to something more. And then, when the lips moved away from his and down his throat, something connected in Harry's mind. Of course it felt familiar. It was exactly like his dreams. The pebble dropped just like Harry's fist drew back and punched Malfoy straight in the face.

"BASTARD!"

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_I got a comment that the fat lumps of text I had before were quite hard to read, and as I re-read this I realised that yes, it was hard to read. So I tried to separate them a bit, hopefully without making breaks that is completely non-functional^^ And hopefully you'll enjoy reading it more now.  
_

_Please R&R! it helps the updating, it really does, this chapter probably would have been another month or so if I hadn't got a bunch of new people favouriting it. But reviews are more effective *wink*_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello all!_

_I have returned from the dead! And I give you an emotion filled chapter, I must say. I believe the plot shall move forward quite a bit after this, actually. _

_Well, I hope it's good enough to excuse my tardiness. Seriously, what's it been since my last update? 2 months? 3? Too long, in any case. Truth is it's cause I've been quite busy working on some original projects and school and such, so fan fiction got showed a bit to the side. But soon it's summer break and I'll try to update more often then. But then again... summer break is summer break.. filled with activities. So I won't promise anything:P_

_Anyway, I hope that all emotions and such make atleast a bit of sense here and that they aren't completely random. I have come to realise that well, certain aspects are missing and so I've delved into our dear boy's personalities a bit more. There is more to Harry than being afraid that Draco will jump him... and Draco. well, you get to know a little bit more^^_

_So, I believe I've babbled enough. On to the reading, good folks!_

**Chapter 8**

Harry felt an immense satisfaction as Malfoy's head flew back from the impact. Rage was boiling in his chest, and only the part of his personality that told him that hitting a defenceless man was wrong stopped him from going at the blonde some more. But oh, how he wanted too. Instead he opted for something else.

"Your invitation back is revoked, ass-hole!"

"Oh, is it now?"

Malfoy spat some bloody saliva on the carpeted floor. Talk about lack of care about another man's home.

"But really, when you hit like a girl, how are you going to stop me?"

Harry's face flushed red. That git was asking for a fight, and Harry would be damned if he didn't grant one at this point.

Throwing himself at him in rage, Harry intended to beat him senseless. But instead he found his fist captured and with a swift sweep of a leg, he fell on his ass. Malfoy was on him in a second, and fro the first time, Harry saw some actual anger in there.

"You should know I've been going easy on you, Potter."

The blows kept coming, and it was all he could do to defend himself, one arm pressed down by Malfoy's knee.

"Had you been any other man, you would have been moaning as I took you hard against the wall in the cafeteria, the classroom, or anywhere else I wished to have you."  
Harry looked up at Malfoy, his eyes had a bit of trouble with focusing and one of them was almost too swollen too open. From down there, it almost looked like the git was sad. Harry knew that was impossible though. He still spoke with such a haughty tone, as if the boy he had pinned between his knees was nothing more than a piece of trash he had decided to take pity on.

"But I decided to play with you instead… Because it's no fun to just take you. I want to leave you desperately wanting and needing for more when I'm done with you. But perhaps that's something that won't ever happen?"

His eyes shifted, and now they met Harry's straight on.

"Perhaps I should simply take you now, and be done with it? Right here, on the floor, and when I'm done you won't be able to walk for days and your back will be rubbed raw from the friction."

Harry's eyes widened as much as they could and he started panicking. Unsuccessfully he tried to pull his way out from beneath Malfoy, or to beat the other boy off. The blonde only took a hold of his hand and held it down too. He stared at Harry's face.

"But no, I won't. Not when you face looks like _that_. Such a complete turn-off, Potter."

He let go and got up, moving away to the window.

"Go on, run free little lamb. I'll find you when you are pretty again."

* * *

Oh, and Harry ran. Heart thumping in his chest he hurried through long corridors in the building and ended up lost. And he couldn't remember how he got there, either. Everything looked the same to him, with their glamorous design and expensive paintings. Eventually, he found a door that led out.

It opened to the garden, Harry noted, as a vast expanse of flowers filled his sight. It was breathtaking. It didn't seem as if anyone took any particular care of it it, but instead let it grow freely and in the end it had became a field.

"So pretty..." Harry mumbled.

All thoughts of blonde bastards disappeared from his mind and he walked farther out the field, marvelling.

Harry hadn't seen so many flowers since his parents had been alive... the Dursleys had always lived in town, even though Petunia kept complaining that she wanted a house with a garden... well, they had that now, didn't they? After sending away the bother that ate away all their money.

Suddenly annoyed, Harry kicked a flower. They had been so happy when a paper that had previously been lost was found. Harry's parents had made a fund for him to go to Hogwarts once he was the right age. Not that he didn't like getting away from them... it was just... just so many things. He had just managed to get some friends in his old school, since the Dursleys had decided to place their little Duddlikins in another, better, school. And yes, if he would be technical about it, the living here beat living at their place, always getting the worst and least food and (after he actually grew too tall for the cupboard) living in the room which was dedicated to Dudley's-old-and-broken-things, wearing hand-me-down's, cleaning the house and working in Petunia's pathetic excuse for a garden on the balcony, but still... Harry had always secretly harboured the hope that one day, if they saw that Harry was a good boy, he would be loved. That they would splurge a little on him too.

But after seeing their happy faces when they realised they could send him away and the haste they had put up at arranging things... Whatever hope he had left had popped like a very fragile soap bubble and now... Now Harry didn't know what to do any more.

He had kept these these thoughts so well locked up for all this time but now they wouldn't stop.

"I'm all alone."  
And then he wept, tears stinging his already hurting eyes, Harry sunk to the ground.

At that moment, he felt more alone than he had ever done. Not even when his parents died had he felt like that. At that time he had had the hope, vain as it was, that the Dursleys who would take him in would be kind and loving, and things would be fine.

* * *

Draco was still standing by the window when Harry rushed out of the door, into the field. For some reason, he was feeling utterly annoyed. At himself, of all people. That was crazy. Malfoy's did not do things that were wrong, and if they did, they did not feel bad about it afterwards.

But he had lost his temper.. and for such a small thing. Ridiculous. He was only playing with the brunette, after all. He was nothing more than one of Draco's usual conquests.

"If he's just a play thing, why haven't you slept with him yet?"

Blaise's bothersome comment kept ringing in his head. Really, that was one lesser aristocrat who needed to learn his place again. He was taking too many liberties, only because he happened to be the most engaging conversationalist that Draco kept around for more than one night.

But he could be so infuriating. And he would just not stop blabbering on and on about Draco's business with Potter. Really, Draco thought, some might even think the boy was jealous.

Draco huffed to himself in the empty room. Down in the field Potter was frolicking amongst the flowers. How could he have such troubles with a daft boy like that? In Draco's mind, Harry ought to have been down on his knees, begging for his love, already after a week. Less, even.

The boy refused to fall for his obvious hotness. He probably was blind, even with those ugly glasses adorning his face. He really should just stop chasing after the blind bat...

And then Harry suddenly fell down on his knees. His shoulders where shaking uncontrollably. It was most unsightly, but for some reason, Draco didn't feel anger at it. He even felt... No!

Shaking his head, he walked away from the window. He did not feel pity. Malfoy's didn't feel pity. And just because of that, he now needed to go down and kick that stupid brat.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing on Mrs. Zabini's field?"

"Malfoy... could you choose a better time to show up?"

Draco laughed at that. The little brunette was funny sometimes. Didn't he know that when a Malfoy shows up, it's always the best time?

"As a matter of fact, I couldn't. Now get your lazy arse off Zabini's flowers."

Harry turned his face up toward him, and Draco was shocked to discover a fleeting feeling of sympathy fighting it's way up to the conscious parts of his brain. He shook his head. He was imagining things, once again.

"You're a git, Malfoy."

"But at least I'm a pretty git, unlike you at this moment. Really, how unsightly. Come on, get up."

Draco tugged Harry's arm until the other boy got on his feet again.

"Let's go."

Draco said as he tugged on Potter's arm. But the other boy stood where he had risen, looking at him questionably.

"Where?"  
"Where? We're going back to the dormitories, of course! Could you get any dumber, Potter?"

Harry followed him silently as they walked back thought the door and along dark corridors until they reached the front door.

"Here we are!" Draco declared. "Easy as pie! Really Potter, how could you get lost in a house?"

He didn't get any answer to that, so instead Draco opted for heading toward his car, unlocking it with a click on the remote. But Potter wasn't following. Instead, he was walking along the long road that lead to the gates.

"Where do you think you are going, Potter?"

Nothing. Draco got in his car and backed out, before creeping along the path in the same speed the brunette was walking.  
"You can't walk back to Hogwarts, dumb-ass. It's 10 miles."

"Eh!"

Harry stood shock still on the road, trying to process the fact. How could they be so far away? Why where they so far away, anyway?

"Ofh!"

Suddenly he got a door in his stomach. Gasping for breath he tried to shout at Malfoy.

"Get in already."

Harry did so, but only because he was too out of breath to argue with the blonde. He was rewarded with a pat on the head.

"Good boy."

"Bastard," Harry mumbled quietly.

Draco heard it, and he only smirked to himself. Obviously the fight had left the other boy for the time being. Fair enough, Draco didn't feel too much like fighting right now either. He had other things on his mind. Like why he was nice enough to drive Potter back to school, or why he had even went out of his way to get him from the field in the first place.

Potter was staring out the window in the passenger seat, Draco noted as he glanced at the boy. The fiery light of the setting sun really was the best light for him, he decided. And also, when he had his face turned, Draco didn't see the wounds and bruises he had left. Also pleasant, looking at Potter's hurt face annoyed him for some reason. But now... It was almost eerie how still things seemed to be and was that... a...

"How come you drive anyway? You aren't old enough."

Draco's brow crinkled in annoyance and he decided that he liked Potter better with his mouth shut.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that! Oh, and for a previous chapter I got a comment that my text was quite squished together and bothersome to read, so i have tried to get better at that. Did anyone notice?_

_Anyway, as always Please R&R! It makes my day!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Well Hello! _

_Sorry this is so late^^;; I know I promised a lot of you guys that the next chapter would be out soon. And here we are, a month (or more?) after and the chapter finally arrives. I had some troubles writing it though. A bit of a boring filling you in on stuff you must know before the story moves on chapter. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. There are some revelations in here :)_

**Chapter 9**

True to his words, Harry didn't interact with Malfoy for a couple of weeks after he had been dropped of at the dorm that day. At first, Harry had been relieved. It seemed as if the blonde had given up and things would return to normal again. Hermione had even stopped nagging at him to make peace, seeing as Malfoy was back in school again, occasionally. But there was something that nagged in the back of Harry's mind, and after a week's peace he realised what it was.

"_I'll find you when you are pretty again."_

That's what he had been told earlier and if anything, Harry had learned that Malfoy seemed to be a man that kept true to his word. So he watched anxiously as his face healed and the bruises started to fade away to nothing.

Despite the slight truce the two had had after the event, the brunette feared the day they would be gone completely. Having witnessed (and felt, for that matter), the git's anger first hand, he had a more realistic vision of what Malfoy was capable of and it scared him. At the same time, he had also seen a different side of Malfoy, one that was almost kind, and that made it so much harder for him to hate the blonde.

Not used to complicated relations, after all, Dudley had made sure that Harry didn't have any real friends before, his mind was working full speed trying to nestle just how he felt about Malfoy out. Did he hate him, fear him, or was he someone that maybe, just maybe, Harry could come to like. As a friend, thought, of course. He was fairly sure that he was not into boys that way, not that he had really liked any girl before…

Harry shook his head. No. Even if he had never liked any girl, it wasn't as if he had been in love with another boy either. Living at the Dursley's hadn't exactly enabled him a normal childhood, and he hadn't exactly had the opportunity to consider that before. And the reason to why he reacted when Malfoy touched him… well, he was a teenage boy, no matter what. And quite a slow starter with everything that concerned sex, so any attention was expected to excite him, really. It didn't mean anything.

But just in case, Harry felt that he needed to talk with someone about it. Not the specific situation with Malfoy but generally. And it couldn't be Ron, that much Harry was sure of. What he needed was someone with more tact and well… to be blunt, more intelligence than the red head. What he needed was to talk to Hermione.

She didn't seem especially surprised to find herself counselling a confused and worried Harry. In fact, she had seen it coming since almost a week back, and had already prepared by stocking up on some biscuits and tea in her dorm room. And they wouldn't have to worry about her dorm mate, as she shared a room with Paravati, and she was always away in some other girls room, gossiping.

"So, Harry, what can I help you with?"

The boy was silent for a while before he answered, nibbling on a previously offered snack.

"Uh.. well… it's about Malfoy, or well, not really. It doesn't have anything to do with the git, only it does."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever find a friend that could see and handle things as clearly as she did. Though emotions were bothersome things… after all, she still felt guilty for making Harry run after Malfoy, quite obviously against his will. But she had been forced to do it, for her parents sake. Still, she knew she would have to make up for it somehow, especially after seeing his face when he had finally met up with the blonde.

And this was her chance, kind of. It wouldn't make up for it all, but it would be a small step on the way, and that made her feel a little bit better.

"What you mean is that Malfoy made you face your sexuality in a way you have never done before, and now you find that you have the need to figure it out?"

Hermione was always so good at getting to the source of things, even without a decent explanation, Harry thought as he answered her.

"Yeah.. that's basically it."

She put it in quite a different way than Harry would have, thought.

"I thought it might be, so I went ahead and prepared these things beforehand."

Harry peered over at what she had to show him. It was two pictures, one of Ron, who Harry noticed with embarrassment, seemed to be almost nude, and then one of Ginny wearing a cute summer dress.

Noticing Harry's embarrassment with Ron's picture, she hastily explained.

"It was the easiest picture to get a hold of, I was in a bit of a rush when I prepared this, not sure at all when you were going to come to me for guidance. Now, which one makes your heart beat faster?"

Which one made his heart beat faster? What kind of question was that?

"Ginny, obviously."

"Hmm, Harry," Hermione tutted, "Now I want you to think carefully. Don't just answer what's expected. Look again."

What was it with Hermione, really? Did she want him to fancy her boyfriend? 'Cause that

seemed just a little bit weird, and kinky, to Harry. Still, she was the residing bright mind so he took a second look. And the darnedest thing was, Ginny's picture didn't make his heart beat any more than what Ron's did. Not that it meant that it speed up at the sight of his best mate, just, Ginny didn't make him feel anything.

So that's what he told Hermione. She beamed and looked very proud of him.

"Good, we're making a lot of progress here!"

Somehow, Harry had a feeling that she already knew what conclusions he would be reaching that day, and that didn't make him feel too happy. Was he really that transparent?

"Next, take a look at this."

It was a picture of Malfoy, underneath the big tree where Harry had first seen him. The brunette couldn't help but notice how his hair gleamed in the sunshine that reached though it's branches and that smirk that adorned his lips... Malfoy sure was a bit of an Adonis, wasn't he?

"Well, notice any difference?"  
Hermione was watching him expectantly and as Harry was drawn out of the slight trance he had been in he noticed...

thump thump thump

Was his heart beating faster? No, it couldn't be... It was probably simply some sort of expectation of Hermione's that reached over and affected him too. Hadn't they been talking about that in biology...? Hormones that travelled outside of the body and so... affected his hormone system somehow.

Yeah, there probably were some sort of connection. Hermione had expectation hormones that made him react like she wanted to.

"Thanks Hermione," he said, "but I don't think this is going to help. I didn't feel any different."

As he left the room, Harry could feel her stare in his back.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was in a bad mood. A terribly foul mood and nothing seemed to be able to help get him out of it.

That damn Potter. All of it was his fault, really. Things had been going in Blaise's direction until he came along and snatched Draco's attention. The stupid brat. And then, just to rub it in his face, the moron didn't even seem to appreciate what it was Draco was giving him, but kept fighting, as if his best friend's approaches were something to scorn... Really, scorning Draco Malfoy, god's gift to mankind. It simply wasn't done. But somehow that dismissal had captured Draco's attention even further. Until it was all that he ever talked about. How the brunette had reacted and what Draco would do to further affect him, draw more reactions.

"Ouch!"  
Blaise drew back the hand that had slammed into his table with furious might and cradled it in the other. That was Potter's fault also. Everything was because of him. Somehow, the brat had even managed to get Blaise's plan to backfire.

Though it had seemed so perfect, that day when Potter returned from the Zabini manor, his face in shambles from the beating his blonde surely had given him. But then when he had found Draco again, sitting in their habitual bar, he had been told that the games wasn't over yet. That he was _still _insisting on pursuing the damn Potter!

It had done it for Blaise. He didn't even care to continue his plot with the stupid nouveau riche. She had managed to hustle him into the library, demanding to know what he would do with her parents company now. Saying things like how he couldn't destroy it since she had kept her part of the bargain, even to the extent that she had to betray her friends.

Blaise had laughed at that, harshly. What betrayal, really? She had helped her friend to actually take the opportunity he had so thoughtlessly ignored. Had the brat acted anything like he should have, he would have got the greatest experience in his life.

But it was Potter, after all. Nothing would ever go right when it came to that brat.

In his room, Blaise shook his head. It was time to get serious. Taking a blank paper from his desk, Blaise Zabini begun to write.

* * *

With both heart and mind racing from the conversation he had had with Hermione, Harry walked back to his room. It was not possible that he liked the git Malfoy. For really, why on earth would anyone ever like a person with such horrible personality? No, it was simply hormones, probably. Harry's newly awakened realisation on the perspective of sex. And that was all. Soon enough he would be gawking at girls together with Seamus and the other boys in their year.

There might be something in the way of that, thought, Harry mused, and that something was Draco Malfoy. Could Harry really be a normal boy as long as he was around and trying to get in Harry's pants? Since Malfoy was the cause of his troubles, Harry somewhat doubted he would ever become normal when he had a boy after him. So the blonde must go then. The only problem was how he was to accomplish that.

Fighting him didn't quite seem to work, especially when the brunette seemed to constantly end up as the loser. Talking... no it wouldn't do either. As Harry recalled their last talks had only led to fights and well..

Harry blushed. He wasn't going to go in on that subject whilst wandering the hallways. Even without going into detail he knew that talking simply did not seem to be an option. He had only one choice left. His mind! Harry would have to come up with an awesome plan that would make Malfoy lose interest.

Putting his key in the lock of the door, his mind was reeling with ideas that could possibly sprout and become full-blown plans.

"Hello Harry."

The voice was silky and stopped Harry dead in his tracks. Thinking of the devil surely seemed to summon him. Harry changed his mind about conjuring plans that night. It just didn't seem like the right time for it.

* * *

_Hehe.. bit of a cliffhanger there^^ _

_And this will basically be where the story will take of for real, plot wise. Yahoo! I'm hoping to get the chapters out faster from now on also, but well, I can't promise anything. I'm such a picky writer, can't write if there is someone else at home, basically. _

_But reviews usually help spurring the writing gears to move on, so, PLEASE R&R!_

_ps. Oh, and I write some original slash fiction too. If anyone is interested in reading, PM me:)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey! _

_I believe it did not pass quite as long as last time... or did it? I have updated a different story in between these updates at least, so maybe that's why I feel like it. Either way, it is still a long time ago, and I apologise. Can't even begin to imagine the amount of readers I must have lost because of it. I know that I usually stop reading things with too long between updates. :/_

_Anyway, this chapter introduces some of the real story. Yay! That only took 10 chapters...^^;;_

_Well, read on, my dears. And send me lovely reviews when you are done:D  
_

**Chapter 10**

As the blonde circled in on him, Harry felt a slight panic rise in his mind. That was it! Malfoy would pounce and do god-knew-what with him and all of his plans to turn into a normal boy would be spoiled because of the git!

"You look tense..." Malfoy whispered, his voice husky.

Harry tried to suppress a shiver. This was not good. Not good at all. He needed to do something to stop Malfoy's approach, and fast! But what would he do? And then it hit him.

"Stop Malfoy! You can't go after me just yet!"

The blonde simply raised a brown at that, pausing his movement. He wanted to ask why that was, but Harry ploughed on, carelessly ripping his shirt up, showing off his pale stomach.

"I'm still all ugly and maimed! You should be backing off in disgust!"

Malfoy stopped completely and then burst out laughing. Basically doubling over from laughter. Harry didn't really see the hilarity in that, but he saw an opportunity where it existed. Twisting the key the rest of the way, he quickly unlocked the door and slipped in, being careful to lock it behind him.

"Phew!"

He had escaped from him for now. Falling back on his bed, Harry felt the tension begining to melt away. At least it did until he heard a scraping on the door and the lock began to turn. Oh crap!, was the only thing Harry could think, Malfoy had a key to the room too.

So when the blonde turned down the handle and stepped into the room, Harry was halfway out of the window.

"Really, now, Potter," Malfoy tsk'ed, "we're on the third floor. Surely even you realise that you might hurt yourself, jumping from here? And then I would be forced to wait for yet another month 'till I can allow myself to ravage you." He followed it up with a dramatic sigh and shake of the head.

The brunette seriously considered throwing himself out, simply because it would win him freedom for a while longer. But then he calmed down. He really didn't feel like breaking a leg because of Malfoy, after all, he was supposed to make sure the blonde wouldn't matter to him any more, wasn't he? Nodding to himself, Harry sat back on his haunches, watching Malfoy watch him. Warily, he edged closer to the edge of the desk.

"I'm gonna get down now, Malfoy. But no sudden moves, al-right?"

He got a smirk and a nod in return and, figuring it was good enough, slid down. The blonde hadn't got any closer yet, and he took it as a good sign. Harry sat down in one of the chair, afraid that sitting on the bed might trigger the other's predatory instincts. It wasn't until then that Malfoy moved, throwing himself down on his bed. No inhibitions there, Harry noticed. Or he wanted Harry to throw himself at him. Looking at Malfoy's lecherous smirk, he thought he had hit jackpot with that guess.

Silence reigned for a long time in the room, then Malfoy spoke up.

"Really, Harry, you don't have to sit at full alert. I'm not going to attack you like a savage beast, you know. I have a bit more refinement than that."

"Oh, do you really?" Harry bit back, annoyed for some reason, "I hadn't noticed, being so busy avoiding you raping me."

"Now, now, rape is a bit of a harsh way to call it, isn't it. Some parts of you didn't seem all too against my advances."

And then he had the gall to wriggle his eyebrows at Harry, who exploded.

"Argh! You damn perverted snob!" He rose from his chair in anger, "If you have nothing of importance to tell, get the hell out of my room!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really! Get the hell out!"

Malfoy only shrugged.

"Well, I suppose I could. But then again, this is my room too, is it not?" He eyed Harry with a cocky smirk on his lips. "And I remember that somebody promised that I could return to the room."

"Ah...!" Harry was at a loss of words for a moment, before he regained himself. "That invitation was revoked!"

"Yes, so I recall. But really, Harry dear, did you even expect that I would care for your invitation? When I see something I want I simply take it, or make sure it comes to me." And he leered at the brunette, who found himself recoiling.

"You're sick, Malfoy."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. Tell me something I haven't heard before."

And then, to Harry's great suprise, the blonde turned over in the bed and told him to "bugger off, I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

It was eerie, Harry decided. He was staring at Malfoy's back as it moved from the man's heavy breathing. Malfoy was asleep. He was even snoring a little, something that Harry did absolutely not find endearing. Not one bit. But even more astonishing than the snores were the fact that he actually dared sleeping in front of Harry. He knew Harry detested him, so why could he sleep so calmly when he might get... well, Harry wasn't exactly sure what he would do, but... That wasn't the main issue. The main issue was how Malfoy could hold such trust in him.

Trust.

Malfoy couldn't possibly trust him, they had never spoke enough to get to know the other. Or maybe Harry was simply over-exaggerating the issue. While it was true that he had every right to fear sleeping in Malfoy's proximity, the blonde was not the one who risked getting attacked. No, from the start and on, it had only been Harry. So it was time to let the issue go. And to stop staring at him. Stop noticing the way his pants followed the line of his ass, and the muscle tone in the git's arms.

Harry turned away abruptly, cheeks burning. It was time to stop this madness once and for all! He just needed to come up with a good plan. There had to be some way to get Malfoy of his back. What did he despise most of all things?

Ugliness! Yes, that was it! Harry punched the air in a victorious gesture. He would simply have to mess himself up, and Malfoy would never try to touch him ever again. So what did he need? A knife, or something else that was sharp. His eye fell on the desk, where an innocent letter opener laid. It would do. Reaching out for the opener, Harry stopped.

"What the hell am I doing?"

That was no way to go about it. Why would he have to mutilate himself because of the blonde? Really, how had he even managed to come up with the thought to do it? Harry ran a hand through his dark hair. Desperation was truly a dangerous thing.

Malfoy shifted in his sleep, and Harry's attention got caught by how the shirt stretched against his stomach. He gulped. And ran out of the room. There could be no thinking going on in there.

* * *

As the door slammed shut, Draco lazily opened his eyes. He had awoken by Harry's sudden exclamation, and had marvelled over the fact that the brunette had not yet escaped the room. Could it have been progress? But then again, as he had rolled over, pretending to be asleep, in order to take a peek at what Potter was doing, Potter had left.

That had been disappointing. He had almost been expecting to find the brunette in his bed, gazing with adoring eyes at Draco. He had a tendency to be overly positive when newly awoken, at least when his dreams had been good. And they had been. Or they could be at least be not be called nightmares. But this one had been particular. Potter had been in it, Draco recalled, but he wasn't fucking him into the ground as in his usual dreams. The blonde couldn't remember any more particulars about it, but it left him with a feeling he couldn't determine.. Sappy was the closest he could come to describe it. A nasty feeling, truly. A Malfoy never had those kinds of emotions.

He shook his head. It was a stupid dream, nothing else. Potter was about to break and once he did, Draco would give him the best sex of his life and then ditch him, leaving the poor sob lusting for more. Oh, but it would be wonderful, finally getting Potter's stubborn ass in his hands. Draco loved the thrill of the chase, but spend too long on the same prey without any development would drive him crazy. He never slept with anyone but the prey until the chase was done. It was a policy of his, a rule set with the intention to make it all the more thrilling, and all the more satisfying.

But it seemed like his approach didn't work too well with Potter. As much as it disgusted him to do so, he could remember how the brunette had reacted to him in the car. They had actually been talking, and well, something in Harry's eyes had made him feel like he had got closer to achieving his goal than ever.

The only problem was that a change in his approach now would be hard. Potter had reacted with insane panic when he had just heard his voice, so Draco needed a way to calm him down before any talking could take place. The question was only, how was it to be made.

A distraction, perhaps, something that would be large enough to let Draco get close to him and talk, but not big enough to take all his attention... If the nouveau-riche had an accident? No. He shook his head and stood up, pacing in the room. It would never work. A distraction wasn't the right way to go ahead with things. What was needed was something more discrete. A commonly shared interest that would let his prey overcome his fear and sniffle closer, intrigued?

No, another head shake. It wasn't good enough. For all he knew Potter might not even have such an interest.

And then it hit him. It was so obvious that he felt like laughing. What they needed was a common enemy. It would take over all negative emotions, leaving Harry with nothing but positive toward Draco. And if Draco really felt like getting the man attached to him, he might even stage a nice little rescue. Oh, they all fell like flies for that one.

Settling down on the bed, Draco started planning.

* * *

If Harry had known about the plan, he would probably have laughed, for a long time, and called it idiotic. However, not at that particular moment. There isn't many who enjoy meeting a man that is quite a bit taller than them, and most likely stronger, that faces you with a bat in their hands, one that they carry in a menacing way.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded, out of reflex rather than free will, and regretted it the moment after as the bat flew through the air toward his head. Harry threw himself backwards, falling on his ass from the force of it.

"Bloody hell!"

Though he felt like saying so much more, the man had soon recovered his stance and attacked again, and Harry turned and scrambled away. He had no idea what was going on, but he was damn sure that that man was not the right person to ask.

* * *

_Hehe... Cliffhanger. I realise I shouldn't be allowed since I'm a slow updater, but I just can't help myself. _

_Feel free to R&R to rant at me for doing this^^_


	11. Chapter 11

_Heh, so hey, new chapter! Yay! It introduces a plot twist. _

_And well, this time I actually have been dead busy for the last few weeks, so I have, for once, a reason for the slow update. _

_Anyway, enough of me. Read on.  
_

**Chapter 11**

The doors flew open as Harry pushed his way through them, running at full-speed through the strangely empty corridor. Where was everyone? Not one person in sight that could help him against the obviously mad man chasing him. It wasn't that Harry wanted someone else to be targeted, but... well, at this stage, any help was appreciated.

As his legs filled with lactic acid and he was gasping for air, Harry decided to chance a quick look behind him. The corridor was still and ominously empty. Had he managed to get away from the loony? Harry slowed down to a quick walk, while he felt safe enough to let his legs get some rest, he didn't quite feel safe enough to stop completely.

Looking back every other second, just to ensure to himself that he wasn't being followed, Harry managed to miss out on the importance of looking out where you are walking. So when his way was suddenly pushed on his ass by a door that opened, he almost got a heart attack.  
"No!" he yelled, "I get away from me!"

And with a lot of scrabbling managed to crawl away and had almost started running the other direction when a voice stopped him.

"Harry? Are you al-right?"

It had not sounded like a psychotic murderer to Harry, or well, at least not the one who had been following him. This voice was female, a high and brittle voice. He turned around and came to a complete halt.

Cho Chang wasn't a person he generally spent time with, she wasn't in his house, nor did she seem to interact much with those outside it, but they had worked on a project together for professor McGonagall. She was standing there, in causal clothes, a halo of light surrounding her long, sleek hair. Harry felt his jaw go slack. She was so beautiful... Hermione had been wrong after all, he was definitively not gay. Not when he was so fascinated by the beauty right in front of him. No, Harry thought with a deft shake of the head, Draco Malfoy could give up completely. Harry had found the person he was meant to be with.

"Harry? Harry?"

The voice broke him out of his train of thought. Cho was leaning over him, a hand reached out to shake his shoulder lightly. A footstep echoed through the silent corridor.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry got on his feet so fast that he almost knocked Cho over. "Sorry Cho, but we have to hide out in your room! I'll explain later."

And he took her hand and dragged her back in, not noticing the fact that she had been quite dressed to go out, nor the fact that as he did so, she scowled terribly. Here she had just been about to go out and meet Cedric, after a month of slight flirting to get him to notice her. She was not going to risk blowing it by being stuck in a room with _Harry Potter _of all people. It wasn't so much that there was anything wrong with him, but rather the fact that he came with a lot of baggage. Baggage that she did not wish to get on the bad side of. If he found Harry in her room, if rumours ever came out that he had been in there...! She would have ended up in a heap of trouble larger than Mount Everest. Malfoy could hold a grudge, oh, she knew that.

Even so... Now that she got to see him close up, she really did admire his eyes. So intensely green she almost could drown in them...

"Oh, Hello Harry. Welcome back, Cho."

She snapped out of it as Luna broke the silence. Oh, so al-right, the man had green eyes. There was nothing to that. Cedric had the most amazingly grey eyes she had seen. So warm and caring.. Not to mention his features. There had never been a man more like the fantasy prince charming alive. No. No more thoughts about green eyes. Cedric was her man, and the date today would make sure it became permanent. Her lips set in an annoyed expression.

"OK, Harry, explain why you found it necessary to drag me in here, just as I was on my way out."

Harry got a sheepish expression over his face as he started explaining.

"Eh, Well, you'll probably not believe me when I say this, but... I was just chased by a crazy person with a baseball bat." In the background he could hear Cho snort in disbelief. "And well, as I really didn't feel like being beaten to death, I needed to hide somewhere. And that's when you burst out like a guardian angel, just when I needed somewhere to hide."

She did not look quite as flattered as he had hoped when he called her his guardian angel. In fact, she shook her head and Harry was fascinated by how the light caught in every strand.

"Listen, Harry. Right now I'm on my way to a date with Cedric," Harry's face fell. He hadn't know that there was anything going on between them. He cursed himself for not acting out when he had the chance, "and I do not want to be stuck here because of some stupid prank of yours. So while you are welcome to stay and enjoy Luna's company, I am leaving now."

She opened the door and took one step out. Harry threw himself after her, ready to take the hit he was sure would fall on her poor, unsuspecting head. But nothing happened. Except for him landing on his stomach in front of Crabbe and Goyle, who laughed at his less than graceful attempt to be a hero.

The look Cho gave him chilled Harry to the bone.

"Grow up."

She stepped over him and was gone. Harry laid on the floor and felt ridiculous and just a little bit heartbroken. He could almost understand the people in those cheesy love films now. He didn't have the energy to get up. There was no sight of the madman now, and he was starting to think that maybe he had just had a very vivid daydream. Or the constant fear of Malfoy had driven him mad.

"Harry..." A timid voice sounded from inside the room, "are you looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

Harry shook his head and got up.

"Because they only live in Sweden, you know."

After a somewhat odd afternoon spent with Luna, Harry dragged his way to Ron's room. He needed some sanity in his life right now. After spending time with a sleeping Malfoy, being chased by a psychopath and finding the love of his life, for yes, that's what he had concluded that Cho must be, and talking to Luna about invisible creatures, he deserved some normality.

Harry knocked on the door before he entered. It had became a habit after finding Ron doing something that you would never want to watch your mates do.

"Hiya, Ron."

"Hello, Harry."

To his surprise, neither Ron nor Neville were in the room, but instead Hermione sat by the desk. Well, it was quite a good surprise, after all. He would be able to show her wrong now! He wasn't gay at all!

"Hermione! You have no idea what just happened!" Harry exclaimed, Hermione visibly cringing at his loud voice. "I was chased by this crazy man and then I met Cho Chang! And she is so lovely, she looks like an angel and I swear she even had a halo! And her dark hair looks so smooth and soft, and I bet it smells nice too! And oh!"

Hermione touched his arm and interrupted his ramblings.

"OK, so you met Cho. Get to the point, Harry."

For being such a bright girl, Hermione could be awfully dumb sometimes, Harry thought. How could she not understand what it was he wanted to say? Really, it had even been her who had brought the subject up before.

"I'm not gay!"

A shocked gasp met him and then silence. Harry looked up to find Ron staring at him, one hand on the door to the bathroom. Hermione shook her head. Now Harry just had to go and get himself into these messes, didn't he?

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed stupidly.

The redhead shook his head, breaking out of the trance he had been in. Harry was gay, no wait, Harry just said he wasn't... But does that mean he had ever considered being gay? Who had made him think that? It wasn't Ron, right? His best pal couldn't have been having a crush on him, now could he? He looked at Harry one more time and then went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Oh dear. Now I suspect he will be in there all day, sulking."

Harry turned to Hermione. That had been a horribly cold thing to say. He told her so, but only received a shrug in response.

"Well, you did bring it on to yourself, Harry. Running in here and screaming out something like that. You should just be thankful that you had remembered to close the door."

So cold, Harry almost shivered at her statement. However, it did hold some truth to it. He had just forgotten himself when he saw Hermione. He had been so eager to prove her wrong. And now Ron would get the wrong idea and hate him forever. In a flash the brunette got to the bathroom door and started banging on it for dear life.  
"Rooooon! Maate! You got things all wrong! It's not my fault! It's Hermione's!"

He received no answer and sunk against the door.

"Maaate..."

"Hush now, Harry." Hermione gripped him under his shoulders and half dragged him to Neville's bed, where she placed him.

"Now, I want you to calm down, al-right?" Harry shook his head. He didn't... couldn't calm down. His best friend hated him now. The friend that had stood by him during the onslaught of Malfoy now hated him. And it was all Hermione's fault!

"Harry!"  
He wouldn't look at her. She was treacherous. And then she slapped him.

"Hermiooone!" Harry whined, hurt, but snapped out of his all too early mourning. She fixed him with a stare.

"Listen to me, OK? Ron will be fine. He just needs some time to process this revelation. And if he doesn't come to the right decision, I will personally make sure he reaches it."

Harry nodded.

"Yes, it was your fault after all."

It had been the wrong thing to say. Hermione's eyes caught his and they were blazing with anger. What had he been thinking? Angering Hermione? It just wasn't done.

"Harry James Potter!" She thundered, "Don't you dare blame me for your own careless mistake! I will not stand for it."

Harry covered. "I'm sorry" he managed to squeeze out, hoping that it would be enough to calm her down. Surprisingly, it did.

"It's al-right. I understand you have been through a lot today." She was calm and collected once again. "Now tell me what happened before you came rushing in here, telling your slightly unconnected story with a fatal end. And begin from the beginning. The part that you almost managed to skip. Just who was chasing you?"

"Oh!" Harry felt a bit sheepish. How could be have forgotten that?

So he started telling Hermione the story, and somewhere in the middle the lock on the door to the toilet clicked and a flustered Ron stepped out.

"Hey mate..."

Harry gave a huge sigh of relief and threw himself on his best friend.  
"I suppose I have some explanation to do..."

And Harry found that he was forced to start telling the story again, only this time he also needed to tell about his little session with Hermione first.

"Whoa!" Ron said, "Hermione, how could you try to make Harry believe such nonsense! Making a mate believe he's gay... that's just not right."

Hermione just fixed him with an icy stare. She was getting quite tired of being accused of being a bad guy.

"I was just trying to help," she answered, "and I do still believe that had Harry been gay, he would have been grateful for an early revelation."

The two boys shook their heads in synchronisation. It was just wrong. But they left the subject after that and Harry continued his story. After all, as Harry had proven earlier, you really did not want to piss Hermione off.

After a while Harry stopped his narration and looked at the two expectantly. He had very discreetly skipped the part that included Malfoy. He didn't quite think they needed to know that he had tried to molest Harry once again. It simply didn't seem to be relevant.

"Harry, this is dangerous. You could have been seriously hurt. I think you should report this to a teacher so they can take care of strange people loitering around school." Hermione said at last.

Ron nodded his agreement, but could only stay serious for a little while. Then his face shone like the sun.

"You dog!" he exclaimed, "Putting the moves on Chang! Nice going, mate!"

OK, so perhaps Harry had made some alternations to the story when he met Cho... like cutting out the part of him slamming straight into her door, or his less than graceful stunt when she left. But those were all details anyway. What was important was that he now had a light in his life, an angel that would give him the courage and strength to get rid of Malfoy forever!

* * *

_Yees, so that's that. I wish I could start writing longer chapters for you guys, but when I reach a place I just think is good for an ending I can't help but stop there. So anyway, No Malfoy this chapter, eh? Hope you weren't too unhappy with that. So as usual, please R&R!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi all!_

_Feel free to marvel at the wonder that is called a new update! This is actually coming earlier than it would have and this is because I just recently noticed that I have received over 100 reviews! So this chapter is a kind of thank-you-for-100+ reviews! It is especially dedicated to all those who actually have reviewed, even if I am grateful to those who just read and enjoy it too. But showing your love in a review just makes me extra happy! _

_So I shouldn't keep you any longer, I hope you enjoy this chapter though it probably isn't too exciting.. sorry, sometimes you need to simply slow the pace to piece things together._

Chapter 12

When Harry went back to his room that evening, he took precautions against Malfoy. Sneaking along the corridor, he knocked on the door. When no one opened it or even responded to his knocking, he carefully unlocked it and peaked his head in before entering fully. After all, one could not trust Malfoy. He might have been sitting in there and simply ignored the knocking like the bastard he was. But there was no blonde git in the room. Harry sighed out in relief. Now he would have some time for himself to sit and think about his Asian beauty.

Ah, Cho really was one of a kind. So beautiful and so kind as to let him hide out in her room when he needed to. She had saved him that day, he was sure of it. His guardian angel. Harry frowned at this thought. He didn't really want to think of her as such, no, it felt more noble, and fitting, that she should be the one to think of Harry as her guardian angel, ready to swoop down and save her from all and any danger she might be in. Yes, he could just imagine it. He would save her from all dangers, kick the ass of anyone who might be trying to hurt her. Not that he could imagine anyone wanting to hurt her, the very thought was bizarre to the brunette. Cho was a treasure to be protected and worshipped. That something should want to taint her was sacrilege to Harry. She was as pure as a lily, floating on the stream. Harry smiled at the metaphor. He should tell it to her and see her face light up in happiness from the compliment. Harry fell asleep, thinking about her gentle smile.

Things would, however, not stay in such a dreamlike state for long. A man stood in the courtyard, counting the windows of the building. He smiled as he found the one he was looking for and hefted the brick in his hand. It was nothing that would do any particular damage to the boy, unless he got in a lucky shot, but he loved to watch the anguish of the ones he was set to hunt. And this boy was not an exception. He would enjoy tormenting him, until his employee gave him the final okay and he could finally sink his dagger into the sweet flesh.

With a swift movement of his arm, the brick was flying through the air and breaking the window with a loud sound. It caused Harry to scream in chorus with the pieces of broken glass that scattered across the floor, his pleasant dreams of Cho shattered. Sitting up, Harry found himself facing chaos. Unable to see well with his glasses of in addition to darkness, Harry managed to step right on the brick as he got up.

"Argh! Bloody...!" He swore, pulling his feet back quickly. What the hell is this? he thought to himself and grabbed his glasses. The glass shining on the floor suddenly became clearer and Harry gaped. What had happened for the glass to just explode like that? His eyes fell on the brick and he picked it up, shocked as realisation hit him. Someone had just thrown a freaking _brick_ through his window. What kind of bad prank was that, anyway? He had heard of people sending messages by tying them to bricks and stones, but the room was devoid of any scraps of paper. So it had just been a mindless act of violence then, had it?  
Treading carefully over the floor, making sure that he did not step on any of the glass Harry went over to the window and looked out. It was a full moon that night so the courtyard was brightly lit, almost every crevice illuminated. The courtyard was also extremely empty, nothing stirred the silence of the night. Well, at least not during the first few seconds but then a light went on and then another as people who had been awakened by the noise tried to figure out what it had been.

In his room, Harry sighed. He had been a bit scared at first when he could see no one outside, a reminder his childhood fears of ghosts and monsters resurfacing, but the knowledge that others were awake and watching made him feel secure. After all, it had probably only been some stupid punk.

Turning the light on Harry looked at the mess on his floor and the desk that stood by the window. He would need to vacuum in the morning, but for the moment he did what he could and gathered the large shards, placing them on the desk. As long as he remembered to step carefully in the morning he would probably be al right.

The next morning Harry woke up grumpy. The broken window had let in cold air all night and he had kept waking up because of the chill. He had to get up earlier than usual, too, if he wanted to have the time to clean up the mess before lessons started. And of course he managed to step on the glass as he got out of bed, groggy and still not quite awake. It had hurt like hell and he managed to waste almost fifteen minutes just to make sure all the glass was gone from his foot. It wasn't bleeding too badly at the very least, so after cleaning it Harry put on his shoes. There was no point in trying his luck.

The foot pained him as he walked down to the manager's office to ask for the vacuum cleaner. For some reason he blamed Malfoy for the whole ordeal. Maybe he ought to just leave the glass there for the blonde to step in, Harry maliciously thought as he knocked on the door. It would serve him right. But then the door was opened and the youth found that he needed to voice his request.

"Ah, hi!" he said, a shocked by the giant man that greeted him "I would like to borrow the vacuum cleaner... someone broke the window in my room."

The manager just stared at him, raising his bushy eyebrows high. Harry feared that he would get mad and what the consequences of that would be, but then the expression changed and he looked concerned.

"Oh, tha' sounds bad. Hold on a second and I'll come with ya, lad."

He turned around and walked back into his office, only to reappear a minute later with the cleaning equipment and a plastic sac.

"Wouldn't want to get the rain in, now would ya?"

He said as an explanation when Harry looked at the sac curiously.

"By the way, I'm Hagrid."

The big man managed to move things around so that he could reach out his hand to Harry. The fact that it happened to be his left hand didn't seem to concern him much.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

The brunette answered in return, taking Hagrid's left hand with his own. They chatted a bit on their way to his room and Harry found that he quite liked the large manager. Even though he was huge and looked like he could crush Harry's skull in one hand he was very kind. When Harry let them in to his room Hagrid sighed and shook his head.

"Would'ya look at tha' mess? Worse even then what my Fluffy did to the front doors, once."

"Fluffy?" Harry found himself asking, "Who's that?"

"It's my dog, lad. She's a beauty. Ye can meet her later, if ye have the time before yer lessons. I just know yer gonna love her, everyone does."

Fluffy turned out, after they had vacuum cleaned the floor and fastened the bag over the window, to be the largest dog Harry had ever seen. She was easily as tall as him, probably even taller, when she stood on her hind legs and the mass of her body was enough to knock Harry over when she came to greet him. Well, Hagrid called it a greeting, but the youth wasn't sure he agreed. She had rushed him like a bloodhound rushes its prey and then stood over him, saliva dripping from her gaping mouth. Hagrid had to drag her away from Harry so that he could stand up, but he was still very vary of the dog and the way she was looking at him. He did not feel up to being her dinner.

"Ah, isn't she just wonderful?" Hagrid gushed, patting her enormous head and giving her a kiss on the nose. Harry couldn't force himself to give anything but a unidentifiable sound that he hoped would be seen as an affirmative. He left not long after, giving the excuse of having to get to the dinner hall and eat before all food was gone. And when he left he rushed, because he could tell that Hagrid had been on the verge of inviting him to eat breakfast there.

* * *

Draco paced the room as he impatiently waited for Blaise to return. He had told his friend to be there when he came, yet for some reason the dark skinned man had decided to let him _wait._ Draco hated waiting more than anything. It was dull and was not productive. Waiting was waiting, long parts of one's life wasted away in utter boredom. And the blonde loathed boredom more than anything else. That's why he never kept to one partner, no matter how good they were in bed. Once they became a part of his everyday life they had become boring and he would move on to the next one. It wasn't his fault that they got upset and cried about it. After all, they all knew, on some level, just what kind of relationship they were in. Everyone knew that the gorgeous Draco Malfoy was not going to let himself get tamed by anyone.

Yet as he waited for Blaise his mind started drifting and before he knew it his thoughts were focused on a certain black haired boy and then memories of how his face had looked when he was aroused. Draco yearned for Harry, more than he himself was aware of. He wanted to kiss down the length of his bare neck and sense the small shivers that would go through Harry as he did so. He wanted to hold him close and run his hands through those jet black curls. And he wanted to do so much more, but before his mind wandered there Blaise strode in to the room.

"About time, Blaise." Draco said, annoyed, but whether it was because he had been forced to wait or because the entrance had interrupted his line of thought was something he chose not to think about.

"Now I need your assistance. Sit down, this is going to take a while."  
Blaise sat obediently in a stuffed armchair, looking out over his mother's field. He was wondering what mischief Draco might have in mind now and if it was something concerning that Potter brat. As he had expected it was and the fact made him angry. He had to force himself to remain an impassive expression, even though he couldn't stop the angry twitch of his mouth.

"Just what is it that you want me to do, Draco?"

The blonde closed his mouth in annoyance. He had been in the process of outlining his plan to Blaise and the boy had dared to interrupt him in the middle of it. Yet he chose not to comment on it for the moment. He had matters that were of more concern to him and he couldn't bother with teaching Blaise proper manners just then.

"I need your contact to find someone who can pretend to attack Harry for me, so that I can appear to rescue him in turn. He will end up seeing..."

For the second time that day, Blaise interrupted him. But not to say anything, instead he was laughing hysterically.

* * *

_Yeeees, nothing to fancy there. But hey, there was Hagrid! Even though I can not write the strange way he speaks in at all, so I'm sorry if it's not right at all. Next chapter will have some Draco/Harry interaction of some sort, I'm almost completely sure of that. _

_**And oh, yes! I would seriously almost kill for a good beta**. I know there is a beta readers page, but there are so many and I would really prefer if it actually was someone who enjoy my stories who did it. So... anyone feeling up for it? Just PM me or tell me in a review^^  
_

**_As always, please Review!_**_ (Especially if you want faster updates;))_


	13. Chapter 13

_Howdy all!_

_I am back with a new chapter, for the people who are still following this, and for any potential new readers that might have arrived. Anyway, I have a beta now! Woho! So you can all thank EpicNinjaChan for the chapter being much better than before:D_

_On another note, I wanted to ask you opinion about something. As I have lost quite a bit of interest in this story I, but I want to finish it, I am thinking about two options. Either I can keep going with this story and make it as lengthy as I had planned, or I can move the story along quite quickly from here and end it within maybe 3-4 chapters. The reason I am asking is because if I do make it lengthy, there is a chance that updates might be even slower than they are, because the pace I am taking right now make them less interesting to write. So if you want just a few chapters instead they will probably be completely filled with plot and action, and an eventual end in sight. So feel free to tell me what you would prefer. _

Chapter 13

Draco was, if such a word was actually applicable to him, which he did not think, flabbergasted. Blaise was laughing at him. _Laughing, a_t _him._ And he showed no indication that he was about to stop. No, instead the laughter just kept streaming out of him, a long, constant stream, while the man himself was sitting bent over, clutching his stomach. He was seriously sitting bent over, Draco didn't think he had ever seen anyone do that before.

The minutes ticked by. The blonde would have gone over to hit his friend, smacking some sense into him, but for some reason he didn't think it would help. And if it didn't, he would be put in the embarrassing position of having failed, and Malfoy's simply didn't fail. So instead he waited.

More minutes ticked past. Draco was getting real mad by then. Not only had Blaise been late from the start, but he also had the guts to waste even more of Draco's time by laughing hysterically without telling him _just what was so funny_. Maybe he ought to make sure Blaise got a taste of humiliation before he got too far ahead of himself. No matter what the other might be thinking, the Malfoy heir was the top-dog in their relationship.

"Zabini!" He snapped abruptly, managing to surprise the other so much that he actually choked on his laughter. And then it was coughing Draco had to sit through, a full minute of coughing before the man got his bearings back. Another wasted minute. But at least it managed to get the other's senses back, because when the coughing stopped he actually looked a bit ashamed. Not too much, of course, even if he was of a lower rank than Draco, Blaise still had his pride.

"Are we done with our fit of madness now? Perhaps I can be allowed to partake in just what was so funny?"

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say. Instead of looking humbled and sufficiently servile, Blaise got a large smirk on his face as he leaned closer.

"Oh, you needn't worry about hiring someone to attack your _dear_ Harry. It has already been taken care of..."

Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It seems that your father doesn't appreciate that his son has taken an interest in some low-life brat. Did you, by the way, know that his parents are dead and that he lives at the mercy of his aunt?"

That was bad news, bad news indeed. How had his father found out about Harry anyway? He hadn't been sending people to spy on him again, had he? And then a new thought suddenly reared its head. If it was his father that sent the attacker... Harry would be in deep trouble.

Careless that it was less than perfect manners Draco stood up and strode out of the room, leaving an annoyed Blaise behind. Had that been concern he had seen in the blonde's eyes? Concern for the Potter brat. Things were even worse than he had suspected.

* * *

Harry wasn't having a good day, no, scratch that. He was having a crap day. As he had expected, there was no breakfast left when he came down to the dining area, and he wasn't sure whether to blame the gluttonous students or the bad planning of the school, which obviously did not properly account for the amount of food which would be eaten every day. In the end, he settled down on blaming both, glaring at personnel as well as the few students who were still dawdling in the cafeteria.

The day continued in an even better manner. At first, he met up with Hermione and Ron, only to be almost attacked by Hermione.

"Harry!" She screeched, "what's wrong? We went up to your room and the window was covered in plastic! And you look like you haven't slept at all during the night!"

For some reason, Harry didn't particularly feel like telling her that someone had thrown a brick through his window. A thought had been nagging him after he left Hagrid's office, the idea that perhaps the brick wasn't just some random act of violence, but rather more precise and planned... or, those were the wrong words to use. But getting a brick thrown though his window the very same day as he ended up being chased by some maniac... Harry felt as if there had to be a connection, but at the same time he didn't exactly want to dwell on it. He had no proof, and until then he would treat it as if it was a coincidence.

But if he told Hermione about it... well, she would surely come to the same conclusion. And get really worried and motherly. He also knew, if he told her, that he would never have some peace of mind because she would be hoovering over his shoulder, day in and day out, making sure he'd be al-right.

"It's nothing, 'Mione."

She looked like she was going to keep pestering him about it, but at that moment Snape came stalking down the corridor and she clammed up, but not before she had the time to hiss that they would be talking about this, _afterwards. _

The word kept echoing in his mind, sounding all too ominous to Harry. Like she was going to eat him alive, a completely ridiculous concept. Hermione was really careful with what she ate, no snacking at all because it would be bad for her teeth. Harry could only hope that he counted as a snack, and she would refrain from chomping him up.

However, the impending doom of being devoured by Hermione paled in comparison to the doom that was Snape's class. The professor's hatred for him was overwhelming that day, and Harry's lack of sleep and nutrition made it too hard for him to focus. Snape swept towards him like a bat, from the first moment of class until the last, delighted at the amount of points he could take when Harry answered wrong and the embarrassment the boy felt every time.

It wasn't even as if all the questions where that hard. He could actually remember reading about dynamic equilibrium and he really should have known what the periodic sign for gold was. But his head was a muddled mess and nothing useful breached the surface of his thoughts.

Things didn't exactly get better after class, because the minute Harry set foot outside the door, Hermione was bugging him again. It got to the point where, even thought he knew it was rude, Harry couldn't help but run and hide, using the excuse that he had to use the bathroom. And it was such a peaceful bliss, sitting in a stall all by himself, just enjoying the silence and being all alone.

Even though he knew Hermione was standing outside and waiting, he also knew that she would never dare to enter the boy's bathroom.

The best part of it all was that she had a class coming up, while Harry did not.

Ten minutes later Harry carefully stuck his head out the door and glanced to the sides. No Hermione anywhere in sight. Releasing the breath he had been holding, Harry walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria, hoping he would be able to get something to eat.

As luck would have it, the little food shop he had always found useless before, since Hogwarts provided lunch, was open. As he stood in line, Harry felt his mouth water at the sight of sandwiches lying in a row, and his mind began to wander as he dreamt about taking a big bite of the food, savouring its taste.

"What do you want?" The cashier barked at him, breaking him out of his dream. But that was alright, because soon that dream would come true.

"A salami sandwich, please."

Harry received his food with a big grin on his face, and as he walked away from there, happily munching, his eyes caught sight of the most beautiful thing in the world. Cho.

"Good morning!" Harry called, cheerfully, as he walked up to her, but the smile died on his lips as the expression that greeted him back wasn't too pleased. In fact, Harry would have to say that she looked mad.

"Good morning?" she exclaimed, "_good_ morning? Why won't you just leave me alone, Potter, instead of bothering me every chance you get."

Crestfallen, Harry turned around and trudged out to the courtyard . The sun was shining outside, and the bright light made the entire yard look like it was taken straight out of a fairytale. Harry looked out at it dully, feeling like even the weather was mocking him. It should have been rain and hail, thunder and lightning, just a grey sky. Anything but delightfully sunny, really. Because there was nothing delightful about that that day.

The sun was even a bit too hot. Muttering to himself about lousy weather, Harry slouched over to sit beneath a tree. Shadows from the leaves were dancing over him and the ground. It should have been pretty, but it wasn't. Harry hated it even more for it.

He loved nature, and being outside. But it felt like nothing would make him happy again. He had found the woman of his dreams, a rescuing angel, but she had shot him down like she would swat a fly. Fast, hard and grinding the swatter afterwards, just to really make sure he was dead. Had it really been so bad, walking up to her and wishing her a good morning? He sure didn't think so, yet judging from her reaction, it must have been. And as he had got to think about it, he suddenly realised that their previous meeting hadn't exactly been good either. It might have started out well, but she had been mad at him by the end, now hadn't she? Even gone so far as to call him a child.

Harry pulled his legs up and hid his face in them. Was he really so childish? So stupid and unattractive? Then why would Malfoy, of all people, be going after him? And so energetically. It made no sense. Cho had proven that no normal person would ever be interested in him, and while Harry wouldn't call Malfoy normal, he did realise that the blonde could get basically whomever he wished. With his beautiful, silky hair. Harry had never actually touched it, but he could imagine. And he was a damn good kisser as well...

Thoughts of Cho blown away, Harry suddenly found himself blushing. Why was he thinking about that git? It wasn't as if he even wanted Harry for Harry's sake, he remembered. After all, hadn't he clearly been told that all Malfoy wanted was to toy with him?

Harry shook his head. There would be no more thinking about that git. He was heartbroken over Cho, and that was it. No time to waste thinking about his stalker, when he could be moping over the things he missed out with Cho. His thought stopped in their gears... wait a minute... was he actually actively trying to mope? It must have been the saddest things he had ever done, and for a minute or so his mind was blank as he tried to come up with something to think about that was neither Draco or Cho.

"Harry!" someone yelled, as they grabbed hold of his shoulder, dragging his head up from his knees.

As his eyes focused, Harry caught sight of something very unusual. Draco was sitting in front of him, out of breath and panicked.

"Malfoy?"

The blonde murmured something that sounded like, oh thank god, before he visibly relaxed. The situation was so odd that Harry had to pinch himself, hoping that it was a dream and he would be waking up soon. But it wasn't, and seeing as Malfoy were apparently not going to say anything, opting instead for leaning back against the tree next to Harry as he calmed his breath, the brunette had to ask.

"What's going on?"

* * *

_I do realise this is such a filler chapter, but it is needed. Next will be plottier, you can even see the beginning of it in the end^^_

_Please R&R?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Heya.._

_I'm back with a new chapter! Though I feel like just slinking away in shame over how long it took me to write. However, it is here now, betaed and all:D  
_

_And if everything goes according to plan, the next chapter will be the last!  
_

Chapter 14

"I..." Draco began. "I thought you were dead..."

Thinking back at it, Harry was surprised the blonde had actually answered his question. Harry had expected sullen silence, a loud proclamation that it was none of his business, or a flippant answer. But none of that had come to pass, and instead he had found himself leaning closer as Draco almost whispered the response.

"I thought you were dead, sitting beneath the tree like that. I thought you had been placed here, beneath my tree to mock me."

The answer shocked Harry. There was no reason for Draco to think he was dead just because he was sitting underneath the tree. He had been upset, sure, though the other's sudden arrival had blown the last speck of his self-pity away, but Cho's dismissal had not been bad enough to make him want to kill himself. Then a thought crept into his mind. How had Draco known about her, anyway?

"Hey!" Harry found himself saying, "how did you know about Cho? Have you been spying on me?"

The blonde just looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What are you babbling about Potter? I don't even know who this Cho is."

"But you just hinted that you knew! Saying I had killed myself and sat down under this tree to mock you!"

As he said it, Harry realised how stupid that statement had sounded. And that it wasn't what Draco had said, anyway. He blushed beneath Draco's inquisitive stare.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me."

To his further surprise the blonde threw his head back and laughed at him, and with it came a smile that Harry was sure Draco was unconscious of. It was radiant like an angel's smile. Put into those words, the brunette felt it cheesy beyond anything, but he still couldn't help turning an even deeper shade of red and to smile back.

If only Draco could have shown him that side of himself from the start, instead of acting like a git, Harry thought, things wouldn't have been so weird between them. If he had been invited out for a date and met with that smile, he would have fallen for the blonde in a second. But all he had seen in the beginning had been that infernal smirk and deep down, though he had found it hot, it only caused him to get angry.

If only. Harry sighed as the other gathered his wits and stopped laughing.

"You really are adorable, you know?"

Now it was Harry who was staring instead, hard enough that he was sure his eyeballs would pop out. He was _adorable?_ That was a situation that Harry wasn't sure how to handle. Especially as Draco slowly moved closer, the leaves' shadows dancing over his skin and hair, and especially over the arm he stretched out to gently grasp Harry's chin.

As Draco pulled him closer using the hand still gripping his chin, Harry found himself receiving a kiss that was completely different from any other they had shared. It was sweet and almost chaste, but it set his heart beating harder than it had before. And when it was over they simply sat, side by side, and Harry felt oddly content.

* * *

Of course, when you are Harry Potter, things don't stay calm for very long. Harry's eyes fell on a lone man walking through Hogwart's gates, and he swore. It wasn't a man he would forget, because who can truly forget the face of the man who has hunted you through a dormitory?

Scrambling to get up, yet still trying to act normal, Harry reached to grab Draco's hand.

"Come on!" he urged, tugging, "we have to hide!"

Draco made a noise of disagreement, but he still allowed the brunette to pull him to his feet and around the tree. Harry carefully peered around the tree and heaved a sigh of relief. It didn't seem as though the man, the crazy bastard Harry thought to himself, had seen them.

"What is it?" Draco asked, but he was already peering around the tree, following Harry's line of sight.

"That man... he chased me around the dormitory the other day. Completely off his rocker!" Harry hissed, motioning for the blonde to be quiet.

As Draco finally caught sight of the man Harry could feel him stiffen and when he looked back, the boy was unnaturally pale.

"...He wouldn't have..." he muttered and then shook his head, because the evidence was right in front of him. Acting quickly, he pulled Harry back behind the tree, taking care that the man did not see him.

"Draco?" Harry queried, a sharp glint in his eyes. "Do you know who that is?"

At the question the blonde could do nothing but nod his assent. He did indeed know who it was, had seen the man in his father's office when he was young, and the crazed smirk and cold, calculating eyes had left him with nightmares for a week. He hadn't truly been meant to see the man, because it was at a time when his mother still viewed him as too young to be faced with his father's business, and so he had only been sneaking a peak from behind a grandfather clock when the man exited.

He had been spotted, almost immediately, and the man had told his father. After he had left, Lucius had brought him into his office and he had bragged. He had been proud, for some reason, and not mad, and had talked about the man happily.

"That, son," he had said, "is a man you don't want to cross. I have just managed to make sure he is in my service. It isn't cheap, but it is worth it. Any troubles I have, anything I want fixed, he'll take care of it, no questions asked."

And young Draco had stared at him, eyes big, wondering just why his father would want to employ that man, whose eyes were as cold as ice.

"...Tom Riddle," Draco said as last, after a small pause. "You should keep away from him."

And it wasn't as if Harry had any plans to do otherwise, but he could tell Draco knew so much more about the man, and he wanted to find out what. There was something suspicious about his hesitant answer, and the lack of information he was given. Or it could simply have been because there truly was no reason for Harry to trust the other man just yet. It had been a bumpy ride for them, and nothing more than that.

So he poked Draco, who was currently peeking around the tree again, watching as Tom Riddle entered the school.

"Draco! What do you know?"  
"Less than I am comfortable with, darling," was the short answer, "and enough to know that we should take this opportunity to get out of here."

Before Harry had the time to protest, Draco had taken his hand and began dragging him towards the gates of the school. There was no time to explain things to Harry at the moment, it was a time for escape and then later, a talk with his dearest father. While the situation would have almost been seen as ideal otherwise, he had no desire to actually face Riddle and save Harry from him. He had a feeling that rather than a rescue, it would end up with them both dead.

Draco had parked his car just outside of the school, and for once Harry was thankful that the blonde was a pampered git. Not because Harry had anything against running, on the contrary, he quite enjoyed it, but as they left had left their hiding place behind the tree and headed towards the car, the brunette had turned around, and he had seen that crazy man, Riddle, as Draco named him, standing in front of the open doors, staring at them. The smirk that had adorned his face and the vindictive spark in his eyes had scared Harry to the point where he increased his speed, pulling the blonde after him instead.

They reached the car in no-time, and after a panicked moment when Draco could not find the car keys, they flew into the car, barely even stopping to breathe before Draco turned the key and drove off, trying to get as far away from the man as possible. He needed to talk to his father, needed to know what had possibly possessed the man to hire Tom _Fucking _Riddle to scare of his son's love interest.

He wasn't unaware of the fact that his father had long since left quite a large part of his sanity behind, but not until that moment had he realized just how far gone his father was.

Even so, Draco wasn't sure he could blame his father. As Lucius' previously extraordinary business sense had started to loose its touch, he had successively started moving the family business further and further into the shadows, staining their pristine name. And the dirtier the transactions got, the worse his father had become. Most likely he had been unable to cope with was truly, seen from a Malfoy's point of view, a loss of pride and honour.

Yet even if Draco did not blame his father per say, the fear he had previously felt was changing into anger, and the Malfoy heir was ready to give his father a piece of his mind. Enough was enough.

It wasn't until he turned in on the avenue that led to the Malfoy estate that he remembered about the other passenger in the car. Harry looked rather pale still, but also annoyed.

"Malfoy!" he almost yelled,"'bout time you paid attention to me!"

The blonde only sneered at him, a bit astonished at himself for being so wrapped up in his own anger that everything around him was ignored. It was a miracle they hadn't crashed.

"Yes, Harry?"

The flippant response set Harry off, and when he spoke next he was yelling, each successive word louder than the previous one. He was a bastard, Draco was able to conceive, who didn't care for anyone but himself and who was better off dead, and why he couldn't just have let Harry off when he asked to be let off was beyond him, but after that the brunette had managed to work himself into such a fit that Draco wasn't sure where one word ended and the other began.

Draco let him rant for the time it took them to get to the manor. It wasn't as if the other was listening to anything he said either way, and when he thought about it, he realised that Harry could probably do with letting off some steam. At least it was only a verbal one, as a fist-fight in the car could have rather serious consequences.

It was lucky, he mused, that the driveway was so long, because when Draco stopped the car, Harry was all done and, he hoped, ready to listen.

"Harry," he said, "I need you to stay in the car while I go speak to my father."

He was met with a blank stare, a completely expressionless face. It was eerie, when Harry did it. The teen was always so vibrant, so full of life, no matter if he was throwing punches or kisses.

"Did I break him?" Draco asked himself, but the thought disappeared quickly as he received the blow to his face he had expected earlier.

"What the hell?" Draco exclaimed.

"That's my line!" was the retort, "why the hell should I sit in this damned car and wait for you when you wouldn't let me off when I asked you to. If I hadn't seen how bloody far away we were, I would be walking home, but as it is, the least you can do is to let me wait in the bloody building. Not like you don't have enough rooms."  
Draco had to admit that Harry had a point. At least from where he was standing. As he thought back at it, the blonde realised that he had never told the other that it was his father who had sent an assassin after him. He didn't know anything.

"You can't come in." He answered, gruffly, unable to come up with a good reason, that wasn't the truth, as to why it was such a bad idea.

"Because... because I can't let my father see you."

Harry was being unusually quiet again, and he was just staring at Draco with narrowed eyes, as if he was trying to work something out.

"Earlier, you were so relieved that I wasn't dead. But you didn't know about Cho, and the relief was too intense, almost as if it would have been your fault, had I kicked the bucket."

Draco did not like the sound of where that was going.

"And then you knew who the crazy guy was, even though you didn't want to tell me anything about it. And now you are desperately trying to hide me from your father. It is all very curious, Draco." his name was pronounced in a hiss. "Care to enlighten me as to what is going on?"  
Draco did indeed not wish to enlighten Harry about it, and he opened his mouth to say that it was all nonsense, but Harry started speaking before he could.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think these things are all connected. I think it is your fault I am being hunted by a psycho. Does that sound about right?"

Draco gulped.

* * *

_A/N: Wiee! Somewhat Bright!Harry in this chapter. Makes me happy:D I hope the chapter made you happy also. And remember, Feedback is fuel to creativity! (or something in that direction)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello again!_

_I'm sorry for the terrible lateness. And for the fact that this will be unbetae'd. For some reason I can't get in touch with my beta :/  
_

_Anyway, on to happier news! This is the final chapter! Filled with.. well, a lot of stuff^^ I hope you'll enjoy it! Thanks for being so patient and sticking out with me!  
_

**Chapter 15**

Had Draco known in beforehand how absolutely terrifying it was to be stared down by Harry Potter, he would have ran for the woods the minute he laid eyes on the brunette. The emerald green eyes that focused on him were narrowed in anger, yet it did not alleviate the emotion. Draco was caught by the glare, unable to move, unable to think and most certainly not able to talk. Like a deer in headlights, even though the blonde would never accept that description. Malfoys did not panic in such a way.

And then it broke, and Draco did what his instincts told him to do.

He ran.

Throwing his door open he dashed out of the car and towards the manor, still quite far away, because he hadn't wanted his father to look out the window and see Harry in the passenger seat. Not that it mattered at that moment, because you could say whatever you wanted about Harry, one thing you couldn't deny was that he was _fast_. So fast, in fact, that as Draco reached the front door, the other had caught up to him, and he threw himself at the Malfoy, sending them both tumbling down into a perfectly mowed lawn.

"Harry, you dolt!" Draco yelled and flipped them over, pushing Harry down into the grass. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Blinded by rage, Harry had no time or energy to spend on answering him. He wanted to see Draco hurt, because he was sick and tired of being lied to and treated like shit. He wanted to see the proud Malfoy in the dirt.

Harry reached up and grabbed hold of Draco's head, pulling it down in a move so unexpected that Draco did not even attempt to stop it from happening and into the dirt, making sure to truly rub it around.

What followed was nothing short of an all out brawl, where the boys rolled around in the dirt, scratching, biting and kicking. As far as fights goes, it was neither graceful nor honourable, which was exactly what Draco was told later, as his father pulled them apart, holding Draco by the scruff of his neck.

"Draco! This is a disgrace! A Malfoy does not lower himself to partake in fist-fights like a common plebeian." He proceeded to shake his son for good measure. "I don't ever want to see you involved in this kind of activities ever again."

The Malfoy patriarch then turned his attention to Harry who was still sitting on the ground in a daze. Due to the fact that his day had been one big emotional roller-coaster, Harry's anger had disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. And as his anger had gone away, so had the strength in his body, leaving him too tired to continue the struggle. For the latter part of the fight he hadn't so much fought as he had tried to disentangle himself from the flurry of hits that was flying his way, a task that had been quite daunting.

At least it had been, until he had been rescued by a man who looked eerily much like Draco, but who was staring at him with frost in his eyes.

"I'll thank you for keeping away from my son." he hissed, "Hanging around a plebeian like you will tarnish his reputation."

Harry spent a second gaping at the sudden insult, before his temper flared once again. The man might be Draco's father, and Harry could truly see the family resemblance, but there was a limit to how rude one could be. Besides, it wasn't as if he was the one hoovering around the younger Malfoy, trying to woo for his attention. No, the wooing had been all from Draco's side.

"Not like I could keep away from him. He's the one who is constantly leeching on to me, in fact," Harry paused for effect, "I would be surprised if you could even pry him away from me with a stick!"

A strangled sound made the brunette look away from Malfoy and over to Draco, who's face was contracting oddly. And then the dam broke as the blond let out a hiss of laughter.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you," Draco wheezed, "I mean I should find that insulting but..." he paused to get some air, "that was just so ridiculous! Was that supposed to be an insult?"

Harry blushed beet red and Draco just kept on laughing. His father was suspiciously quiet, and his eyes moved from Harry to Draco as realisation hit him. He had let go of Draco when the boy had started laughing, but now he grabbed hold of his collar and shook him, making the laughter stop abruptly.

"That is the boy?" he hissed. "_That_ is the boy?"

He let got of his son abruptly, taking a quick step backwards. "I forbid it. This is absolutely ridiculous. He's not supposed to be a presence in your life any more, Draco. So why is he here?"

He didn't wait for an answer, however, but turned to Harry.

"Get of _my_ property, boy, get out now."

He didn't need to yell to be intimidating as the frost from his eyes spread to his voice. Under normal circumstances, Harry would have been terrified, but he was still angry, and Malfoy's words had finally let him realise what was going on.  
"It was you!" He advanced on the man, "You sent that psycho after me! I can't believe it! First your bloody son stalks and threatens me, and then you decide to send a psycho after me for... for doing what, exactly? For not following the whims of your son? For trying to cut all contact with him?" During this time his arms had been waving wildly, but now they slowed down and came to a halt. "You know what? I'm through with this. I don't want anything to do with any Malfoy. I'm leaving, so if you could call your psycho off now, that would be great." He turned to Draco. "And you can just stay away from me."

Harry turned and walked away, and he wasn't sure if he was glad that no one tried to stop him.

By the time he was back at the dorm, he knew he wasn't glad. Not only had he been forced to walk the considerable distance between the Malfoy estate and the dorm, a trek that took hours and allowed the sky to turn dark before he arrived, but Draco had not followed him.

Harry didn't know what he had been expecting, or well, he did. He had expected Draco to follow him, to call out a bad apology which truly would have been more of an obnoxious comment, and that he would have been given a ride home. He had, since beginning at Hogwarts, started to believe that the git actually cared for him, somehow. But it had been a stupid notion, a ridiculous idea. He would never meet Draco again. And that was fine, it was good actually. He had made the decision himself, and he would stick to it. Life had been better before, simpler, Harry could enjoy just meeting up with Ron and Hermione again.

As Harry entered his room, he felt satisfied with his conclusion. Or at least he told himself he was. The Malfoy's were nothing but trouble, and now he had ended it for real. He would never have to bother with Draco Malfoy again. The thought did not bring him as much happiness as it ought to have, but Harry didn't have the time to really consider it at that point.

The room was quite dark, due to the black plastic bag that was covering the window, but enough light shone from the hallway for Harry to make out movement in the corner of the room. He took a step backwards and slammed the door just in time to halt the approach of the shadow. Even though he hadn't been able to catch sight of the man, Harry knew exactly who it was, and he wasted no time in sprinting down the corridor. He heard the door behind him open again, because it was pushed with enough force to make it slam against the wall. Stopping and risking a glance behind him, the brunette saw Tom Riddle standing in his doorway, rubbing his head.

"You should have told me you wanted to play rough, sweetheart" the man hissed, "I'm always more than ready to comply with that."

For all his malicious words, the man had a sadistic grin plastered on his face, and as he started to approach Harry he unsheathed a knife. The slow reveal of steel frightened Harry more than he would have expected, and as he turned to run he found that his legs would not cooperate, choosing instead to tangle and sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harry muttered, and then Riddle was at him, bringing the knife down in a large arch. Harry rolled, but it left him unable to protect himself as the assassin's foot was brought down on his back, pressing him down into the carpet. Harry let out a muffled yell of pain.

"I enjoy it when you struggle, sweetiepie, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to make so much sound."

He took a firm grip of black curls and pulled Harry's head back. "It's bad for business to get caught in the act."

* * *

Draco was in a daze. Even though that was something he had been told, over and over, was not something Malfoys engaged in. Being dazed was only for people with a lower intelligence, and Malfoys did most certainly not have a low level of intelligence. Better, brighter and richer than anyone else. That was basically what his father was telling him at the time, had he been bothering to listen.

"It is a disgrace, Draco!"

But his father's words held less meaning now, because things had become so damn complicated. Because Harry had said he never wanted to see Draco again, wanted him out of his life.

"It is a good riddance that we got rid of him as easily as that, son."

The words had been said with such power, such conviction, that Draco knew Harry had meant them. He would never be allowed to see Harry again, never talk to him, not even have the opportunity to fight with him again. The blonde attempted to wrap his mind around it, but it was hard for him, almost too hard. He didn't want Harry gone.

"Had I know it would have been that easy I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of hiring Riddle..." his father said, and suddenly something clicked in Draco's mind. Riddle. The man was still out there, trying to... he wasn't sure what his father had paid him to do, but whatever it was, he was still out there, trying to do it to Harry.

"Call him off." the Malfoy heir said, "Call him off right now."

Lucius Malfoy turned to face his son in disbelief. He had just been interrupted, even though Draco knew that it was awful manners, that it was unforgivable to disrupt him mid-speech. He didn't even react to what his son had said, until he found his phone thrust into his face as Draco repeated himself. Sneering, he pushed the phone away.

"You do not order me around, Draco."

The boy in front of him seethed, but a second later he turned on his heel and walked towards the manor.

"I'll do it myself, then." he called out as he left.

Furious, Lucius followed his son into the house and up the flight of stairs that led to his study. In there he found Draco busy with rummaging through his drawers, searching for something.

"Draco..." he began, managing to keep his tone relatively calm despite the anger he was feeling. The boy was breaking so many rules, going against all that he, Lucius, had taught him, and that was something which could not, and would not, be allowed. His son wasn't listening to him.

"Draco, cease with what you are doing." at the lack of response given, his voice turned into steel. "Right now."

Draco paled as the tone registered in his mind, and for a second he froze, before looking up at his father.

"Better. But still not good enough. You know better than to rummage through my desk, and I have most certainly not taught you to be disobedient toward your father. Now go sit down."

Lucius pointed to the chair that was standing on the other side of the desk, the chair which was clearly meant for visitors. As soon as he saw Draco seated he took his own seat.

"I am most disappointed in your recent behaviour, Draco. It is unfitting for a Malfoy to be seen" he sneered the word, "_pining_ after a person of such low class. And a boy, as if his plebeian background wasn't bad enough. It has even gone to such extents that you would be willing to defy your own father for the sake of what can never become more than a slight fling. Do you understand, Draco?"

The boy sullenly inclined his head. After all, his father was right. Even though Draco had for a time felt as though he and Harry had a connection, that they were in some ways meant for each other, the brunette had clearly stated that he never wanted to see Draco again. They were going to live their lives separated from each other, so what was the point in angering his father? There was none. Except for the fact that he did not want to give Harry up. It was as simple as that. Even though the other boy was dismissive, Draco was not ready to give him up. He knew Harry didn't hate him, and that meant it was not a lost cause. He would have Harry back. But first he needed to take care of the complications his father had caused.

"I understand, father," he cajoled, "and I realise that I have been wrong. As I am not welcomed in Harry's presence any more, your will is done. That is why I would like to ask you to please call Tom Riddle off."

Even though that had not been what Draco had wanted to say, he forced himself to hold his tongue. He would get nowhere with Lucius by breaking the man's rules, and he needed his help to make sure Harry was safe. Until Tom Riddle was taken care of, Draco would have to play by his father's rules.

His father looked satisfied as he lifted his phone and dialling a number. For a minute the pair sat in silence, waiting for the assassin to pick up. Too much time passed without any answer, and as his father lowered the phone from his ear, Draco's heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest.

"He must be busy." Lucius said.

Draco rose from the chair swiftly, pushing it back with the movement. It scraped across the floor loudly.

"Sit down, Draco."

The boy only stared him in the eyes for a couple of seconds before turning on his heel and leaving. The drive took much too long, in his opinion, even though he was breaking the speed-limit. His heart was pounding, terrified of what the madman might be doing to Harry. If only he hadn't been wasting so much time with his father, worrying about the insignificant details.

As he reached the dorm he barely took the time to stop the car before he threw himself out, dashing up the stairs that led to their shared room. He was praying that he would find Harry there, praying that he wouldn't walk in on Harry's dead body.

Happily, his prayers were answered, but what he did walk in on might have been even worse. Harry was in the room, and he wasn't dead, but he was gagged, tied up and there was a crazy killer in the room with him.

"Ah," Riddle said as Draco entered the room, "Young Malfoy. Here to watch the show?"

As he spoke he let the knife run along Harry's chin, almost caressing him gently with it gently. It traced a path up to his forehead, where some gashes were bleeding violently.

"As you can see I have already started, I hope you don't mind too much."

The man let out a mad cackle as he finished, and then he moved the knife downwards again.

"I can't quite decide what part to mar next. Your father wasn't too clear on the point, he gave me free hand, and there are just so many choices. I could cut an ear off," the knife nicked the skin next to said appendage, "or I could take the nose. Or perhaps even an eyelid. For that the person needs to lie perfectly still, though," he looked down at the squirming Harry, "or there is a possibility that I slip and the eye goes as well. We wouldn't want that. He has such beautiful eyes, especially when he's frightened."

It took Draco a while to react, too shocked at the scene that was lying before him, but as soon as his mind was back he had crossed the room and grabbed Riddle's hand, bending it and the knife away from Harry.

"The deal is off."

Riddle shook his head.

"The deal was with your father, little boy, not with you."

He pushed Draco away with his free hand.

"You just stay there and watch for now."

The blonde would not take it lying down, however, and he was up on his feet a second after, throwing himself at Riddle. Even though the man was both larger and stronger than Draco, the boy had the element of surprise on his side and he managed to unbalance him, sending them both crashing to the floor. For a minute or two they brawled, Draco trying and failing to get the upper hand, until a large hand clamped down on Riddle's shoulder and pulled him away, leaving Draco panting on the floor.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" Hagrid's loud voice rumbled as he surveyed the scene.

"Call the police!" Draco shouted, but as the words left his mouth he saw Riddle wiggle his way out of Hagrid's grip before dashing off, easily avoiding the students that had gathered outside the room to watch the commotion.

* * *

The rest of the night was long and complicated. Harry was untied and when the police came he gave a statement. The police searched the premises but could find no sign of Tom Riddle, and Harry and Draco were moved to a different room for safety reasons. It wasn't until well into the night, so far it could be called early morning, that the last officers left and they were left alone.

It had been a tiring day, in which a ridiculous amount of things had happened, and Harry just wanted to go to sleep. But he couldn't, just yet, because he needed to thank Draco. Even though the blonde was something of a git, and the reason Harry had been strung up like a pig roasting over an open fire, he had still saved the brunette's ass. And he had come for Harry when he needed it the most. Now, sitting next to Draco on a bed, Harry leaned closer.

"Thank you" he whispered, before planting a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "I appreciate it."

Draco was stunned by the gesture, but it also made happiness bubble up inside him. Things weren't exactly great, but they sure were looking better.

The end.


	16. Epilogue

_As I have got a lot of reviews telling me that things felt incomplete, I have written a short epilogue to tie up some of the loose ends. I do realise many of you wanted a sequel instead, but like I mentioned a couple of chapters back; I am bored with story, and any continuation would not be any good. I hope this epilogue is enough to satisfy you a bit at least :)_

**Epilogue**

Hermione rushed into the room Harry was currently occupying. He (and Draco, though the boy had headed off to his home early in the morning, saying something about having some unfinished business to take care of) had been given a different room temporarily, and it had taken Hermione a surprisingly long time to find it. But the minute she had been able to find out where it was she had rushed over, not even wasting time to knock before entering and throwing herself around Harry's neck.

"Oh Harry!" She gasped, breathlessly, "Are you alright? They wouldn't tell me what had happened, and everyone is going around talking about how you were being assaulted by Malfoy!"

Suddenly the dam that had been holding her feelings back broke completely, and she sniffled into his shirt, unable to stop the tears.

"It's my fault! I pushed you towards him, and now you suffered for it! I'm so so sorry! I shouldn't have listened to what Blaise was saying, I should have gone to the police instead! I never thought he would do something like that thought, never!"

Harry couldn't hear the rest of what she was saying, because she sped up her talking to inhuman speeds and sniffled all the while.

"Hermione..." he tried, petting her hair gently while feeling incredibly awkward. "Hermione... Draco didn't assault me. Hermione... will you listen to me! Hermione!"

In the end he snapped at her, and she shut up just as her head snapped upwards. Harry tried giving her a warm smile, but he was sure it ended up as more of a grimace than anything else.

"Now, Herm," he began, "Listen to me for a moment." He waited until he was completely sure that he had her attention before continuing, retelling the events of that night. She stayed silent for a long minute after he had finished, taking in what he said, considering it from all angles. Truth to be told, what had happened hadn't been strictly her fault, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty. For all her logic she had managed to overlook taking the matter of Zabini's blackmailing to the police, and if she had only done that the moment he approached her, none of it needed have happened.

When she spoke, it was with a low voice.

"I'm still sorry, Harry." she looked straight at him when she said it. "I could have stopped it, had I only gone to the police about Zabini. He came to me, way back, and threatened to harm my parents if I didn't help Malfoy get his claws into you. And I did it, like a fool I did it, because I didn't think it would cause so much harm. I'm so so very sorry, Harry!"

It was Harry's turn to be quiet then, and he stayed silent for so long that Hermione didn't know what to think. He must be so furious with her, so angry that he keeps himself from talking because otherwise he would simply explode. When he finally made a noise, it was to laugh, long and hard, to the point where he was shaking.

"Oh, Hermione," he said, voice weak from the laughter, "I forgive you. Even thought I feel disappointed in you, and sad because I believed you to be my true friend, I forgive you. Things have been just... strange, ever since I got transferred here, strange and odd and unhappy. And Draco was the strangest one. But right now, I can only take things in a stride. Maybe it's because I've just survived a crazy killer, but I forgive you."

–

Draco looked around the finely decorated room. His father sat opposite of him, and Blaise was sitting by Lucius side. It had surprised Draco at first, finding the dark-haired aristocrat there, but he didn't question it. After all, it would be a lot easier to take care of thing with the two of them there already. His father was sneering and it made Draco tired. When was his father every happy about anything? What was so wrong with showing off his emotions every once in a while?

The blonde shook his head. It didn't matter, that wasn't why he was there.

"I need you to stop."

The statement was followed by a loud snort from Blaise and by silence from his father. They were both staring at him, his father raising a finely manicured eyebrow as he asked what Draco was talking about.

"I think you know." Draco replied. "_You_" he turned to his father, "need to stop trying to run every aspect of my life. I am mature enough to decide on who I date by myself, and _you,_" he turned to Blaise this time, speaking quickly and with enough strength that the other men couldn't interrupt him, "need to get over me."

The two men started speaking the moment he fell silent, their voices fighting to be the one heard. Eventually, and predictably, Lucius was the one who won.

"While you are staying under my roof, son, my word is law." His sneer deepened. "And I will _not_ let you date a filthy peasant."

Draco rewarded him with a cruel smirk. "Well, I know one way that could be easily solved."

The gasp his father let out made him laugh. The fact that his father had not ever expected that he would be willing to leave just proved how much the man did not know him. "I'll take my things when I leave here later."

"You will do no such thing!" his father yelled at him, the first time Draco had ever seen his father lose his composure so completely. "The moment you set foot outside the door, you will be no son of mine!"

The threat of being disowned did not surprise Draco. He had, in fact, counted on it. But while his father might mean it at that moment, while shock and anger was ruling him, the younger blond was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to sustain the conviction. His father had, after all, only one child. And the family needed an heir.

But it was time to move things on, and so he turned to Blaise, who was sitting very still in his chair, face frozen as he regarded the scene that had been played out in front of him.

"So, Blaise," Draco said, "what was it you wished to say?"

"I am not in love with you. I'm only looking out for your best."

The answer came out flat and without any of the emotion Draco knew Blaise would have normally infused his speech with normally.

"Is that so? Then I thank you for that, dear friend, but ask that you allow me to make my own decisions in love." If he put any emphasis on the last word, he made sure not to make it visible on his face.

"And now, father, Blaise, I will take my leave. I hope that you will think over my words and come to me personally if you have any further issues with how things are going. Good day."

He left the room even as his father called out for him to wait. But he didn't, and neither of the other men followed him as he went upstairs to pack.

–

Harry and Draco met up later that day in the new dorm-room they shared. Harry raised an eyebrow at the luggage the blond was dragging behind him as he entered the room, but he didn't comment. Pointing it out felt somehow like he would be destroying the sentiment that followed by implication. Instead, he got up from the bed.

"Need any help unpacking?"

Draco smiled back at him, a real smile.

"Yes please."

It was comfortable, working side by side, trying to fit all of Draco's clothes into the small wardrobe.

"Ugh," Draco complained, "what were they thinking, believing that our clothes would fit in such a cramped box?"

Harry laughed at that, and marvelled at how easy it came now. Marvelled at how much he enjoyed Draco's company. He didn't love the man, far from it, but now... now they were taking a path in which it might actually happen, and he found himself wanting to follow it. It wouldn't be an easy path by any accounts, he was sure that Malfoy senior and Zabini wouldn't give up so easily, but still... in the end, Draco might actually be worth it.

He smiled back at his companion.

"We'll just have to make do with what we have."

* * *

_So this is now well and truly the end. The build-up of their relationship will have to be done in your minds, or if someone wants to write a sequel themselves. No, Draco and Harry did not get together in this story, even though my early thoughts were that they should. However, I also started this as a pwp, so hey, let's not put too much attention on old thoughts^^. _

_I hope you enjoyed it either way! Feel free to R&R!  
_


End file.
